


ACCIDENTALLY YOURS

by Kicchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Akafuri Day 2019, Alpha Akashi Seijuuro, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Child Kuroko, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I swear its not that graphic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Puppies, Werewolf Mates, akafuri - Freeform, did I mention werewolf, furihata kouki is a cinnamon roll, kid GoM, mortal furihata kouki, not mpreg sorry, slight and mild animal cruelty, slight mention of A/B/O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: Furihata Kouki likes dogs and well small cute animals so it wouldn't be very surprising for him to save a puppy on his way home. However the little fur ball seems to pack more than just his blue eyes and adorableness, he also seems to come with a gorgeous looking werewolf who wants Furihata Kouki to join his pack...as his mate?!ADVANCE AKAFURI2019 DAY ENTRY with a unhealthy dose of werewolf AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ADVANCE HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!!! I may be doing more than one for the AKAFURI Day unlike usual. I may not be able to finish them all on time for AKAFURI DAY so yes I'm doing this quite early which I hope you guys like.  
> I'm looking for prompts online and I saw a werewolf AU prompt so I gave it a shot, please do let me know if you like it be leaving a comment, a kudos or bookmark! I'm going to leave it as a one shot for now, but let me know what you think.
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!!!

**Accidentally Yours**

“Hey!” Furihata exclaims.

He spots a couple of kids hunched over a corner accompanied with a sound of whine from a pitiful pup. The kids all looks over where the sixteen years old brunet is, still in his uniform he walks up to them. The kids don’t seem fazed at all, they smirks and ignore him to continue poking sticks and hurting the tiny ball of fur.

“Stop that!” Furihata says again.

“Yeah, what you gonna do mister?” one of the kids says raising an arrogant eyebrow at him. “You gonna scream at our ears until they bleed?”

“Yes!” the brunet replies, “If that’s what it takes for you to leave that puppy alone.”

The other huffs, and rolls his eyes. The kid who is holding the pup by its neck just laughs. Furihata Kouki knows as much that kids or basically _most_ people don’t take him seriously because of his petite and lanky built, not to mention he’s not exactly that courageous either _but_ he couldn’t stand this.

“Leave it alone.” He repeats.

“Bite me!” the tallest of the three kids says before bursting into a laugh.

“Ah, this is boring anyways.” The kid holding the pup says before tossing it to the ground making Furihata gasps in shock.

The pup whines as it falls to the ground, it lets out a cry making Furihata’s heart sink to the pits of his guts. He quickly runs to take the pup in his hand and look up the children who do not seem regretful of their action, not even an inch if their laughters are anything to go by. They turn around and run to the other direction leaving Furihata on his own with the tiny animal.

The tiny pup squirms in his hold whining and it breaks his heart. Its fur is white as snow, possibly, but due to the amount of beating it got from the kids it looks ashen. It opens its eyes and Furihata found a pair of beautiful marble like clear blue orbs staring back at him. He feels bad for the little guy, he smoothens his fur over his head and it coos to his touch.

“I can’t believe those kids.” He says with a sigh. “Let’s take you to see a vet, that was a nasty fall.”

The puppy only looks at him tiredly and leans to his hand as he carries it to the nearest veterinary clinic. It takes almost half an hour walk back to the vet but it was all worth it. The puppy has woken up from the walk and seems to like him as it remained in his arms unmoving and merely making small howls whenever it seems a stray cat or two. It was quite an adorable sight which makes the brunet wonder how can a couple of kids think bullying him is a good past time.

When Furihata arrives at the clinic, thankfully it is a slow day and there is barely a line for the consultation. The front desk officer greet them cheerily and quickly notes the puppy’s pretty blue eyes.

“Such a cute little guy you got there.” She tells Furihata.

“Oh yeah, uh but she or he isn’t mine.” He admits. “I saw him getting bullied by a couple of kids on my way home.”

The woman gasps and shakes her head hearing the news.

“That’s very mean of them, some kids these days, really.”

“I know.” Furihata says with a sigh, he looks at the puppy who gives his hand a small lick. “I hope I could get someone to get a look at him, I mean if those kids hurt him in anyway.”

“Oh of course.” She says with a kind smile, “We’ll call up the doctors and while we’re at it please get fill up this cutie’s form, alright?”

Furihata nods and takes the paper the desk officer hands over to him. The brunet takes the puppy with and sets him on his side as he begins filling up the forms. The puppy simply sits down, its big blue eyes staring at Furihata as if memorizing his features, it almost reminded him of a child looking at something that interest them. It doesn’t yelp or run around like most dogs and instead remained at his side.

The doctor comes in soon and calls them inside the clinic. Furihata gently scoops up the puppy in his arms and follows the doctor.

.

.

.

“Well there’s some minor hairline fracture in his hind leg.” The doctor says as he puts up the x-ray on the lit board mounted on the wall.

Furihat gasps as he sees the image, there is indeed a small visible fracture. The puppy remains still curled to his lap and looking at the doctor almost as if familiarizing himself with the stranger. Furihata’s soothing and continues petting calms the fur ball’s nerves however.

“Is it bad? D-Does it needs surgery?” Furihata asks in concern.

“Well, not really.” The doctor says. “We need to however bandage the injury so _he_ doesn’t move it too much and allow it to heal.”

“ _H-He?”_

“Yes.” The doctor says as he returns to his seat and look at the white furred puppy. “Congratulations it’s a boy Furihata Kouki-san.”

Furihata chuckles at the joke, he looks down at the puppy who notice the brunet’s shift in attention. He looks at him and his blue eyes stare at him for a while and before letting out a small howl. There is perhaps nothing more adorable than a tiny pup trying to howl.

“Does he do that a lot?” the doctor asks raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, uhm a-actually I don’t know.” Furihata says, “I’ve only gotten him just know but yeah he kinda howls a bit.”

The doctor nods and watches quietly as Furihata interacts with the puppy. The small creature wags its tiny tail as the boy coos him like a child.

“Well I have a bad news and good news for you Furihata-san.”

The boy looks up at the man, eyes glazed with anxiousness.

“Uh, y-yes?”

“Well we need to observe your pup for overnight so you will have to leave him over for today.”

“Eh?” Furihata exclaims, “I-Is there a trouble?”

The doctor waves his hand in dismissal, “No, but we just want to make sure he’s alright, infections and such, vaccines and other usual standard protocols for stray pups and dogs. I hope you understand Furihata-san.”

Furihata looks at the puppy whose playing with the sleeves of his gakuran, he sighs thinking about leaving the tiny creature. It breaks his heart, after all he had decided to adopt him. But then again, it must be for the best, he wants him to be well.

“I-I understand.” He says in a small voice.

“Do you plan on keeping him?”

Furihata nods weakly.

“I want to.”

The doctor smiles.

“Well aren’t you a kind man, perhaps it is why this pup likes you so much.”

Furihata feels a blush creep to his cheeks at the compliment.

The doctor however doesn’t stop, he looks at the little guy who pokes his wet nose against the palm of the brunet’s palm wanting to be scratched and pet.

“Well, they say dogs are good judge of character after all.”

.

.

.

As soon as Furihata returns home to his family he tells them what occurred on his way. Thankfully both his parents found the idea of the puppy alright especially after knowing what horrible things happened to the tiny pup. His mother enjoyed the thought and urged the brunet to even begin thinking about a name for him. His kind hearted father even suggested getting the pup a collar so when the brunet returns he can give him a collar already.

It is good until the phone rings and the day takes a turn.

“Is this Furihata Kouki-san?”

Furihata is familiar with this voice, it is the front desk officer on the other line.

“Speaking.” The brunet answers almost immediately.  “How can I help you?”

The person on the other line confirms his suspicion and introduces herself as the front desk officer of the neighborhood’s vet clinic.

“Is something the matter?” he asks.

“Well honestly, I think it is best if you come to the clinic Furihata-san so we can discuss this matter personally.”

It doesn’t have a good ring to it, Furihata thought and he felt fear and worry fill him. It is already pass seven in the evening but nonetheless there isn’t homework anyways and Furihata _needed_ to know what happened to his pup. As soon as he gathered his phone and wallet he explains to his parent the situation and they quickly understood their son’s emergency. His mother kisses his cheek on his way out and hopes everything is okay.

As soon as Furihata arrives at the clinic it is already almost pass 8 in the evening, the sign outside of the clinic is close but the door and the place remains lit. He knocks and the front desk comes at the door to let him in. He’s nervous and scared and the slight furrow of the brows of the young lady doesn’t help ease the brunet’s fears. The clinic doesn’t seem to look any different from when he was there earlier. It doesn’t take a lot of time until the doctor comes out to see him.

“Please come with me.” the doctor says as he takes him to the back of the clinic.

The back room is where most kennels are, there are different types of animals there but mostly felines and dogs. The cats perk up at their presence and some dogs pushes their nose between the kennels trying to sniff the scent of the new comer hoping it is their owner. Furihata looks around quietly until the doctor stops.

“Well I…I don’t really know how to explain this.” the man says, he rubs the side of his temple as he faces Furihata.

“W-What happened to the pup?”

The doctor sighs.

“I’m truly sorry, I really am.” He begins. “We were very careful, we…”

Tear begins to stream down Furihata’s eyes at this point, the foreshadowing is too much and with those words it just seem to point in one direction. He begins to sob thinking the poor puppy may have wanted to see him in its last moment but instead he left him with strangers yet again and left on his own. The thought of the tiny thing whining and hoping to see him in his dying moments sent spirals of emotions in him.

“W-We are truly sorry Furihata-san, we are short in people a-and we didn’t notice he has escaped.”

Furihata stops, his eyes widen. Escape?

“We must have slipped and didn’t realize that he got out of his kennel. It is our fault and we are terribly sorry, stray dogs are very restless, he must have found the kennel suffocating.”

“He’s…not dead?”

The doctor shakes his head.

“Oh, no. We are sure he is well.”

Furihata sighs and almost sinks down on the floor.

“T-That’s good.”

“Well techinically yes but he’s…uh…he escaped.”

Furihata shakes his head, alive is better than anything. If the pup is alive he must be somewhere and there is a fairly good chance of him seeing him again or finding him. Considering his injury as well, the pup surely hasn’t gotten far yet. He can do with that.

“I-I’ll find him!” the brunet teen says before bolting out of the clinic.

The doctor opens his mouth hands midair as he attempts to tell the brunet another news but they fell on deaf ears as the brunet is already by the door in a flash. The man finds himself unsure of what to do at the moment, after all the concerned probably still didn’t know that he’s not dealing with just a domesticated pup but rather…a wolf’s.

.

.

.

.

“Puppy!” Furihata calls out at the park.

Its already late and the lively park has turned more quiet with just the lights from the lampposts remaining to illuminate the place. The air is turning quite cold and the brunet sadly has forgotten his coat in his hurry, but all of it surely will pay off if he finds the pup. There is still hope that the little guy will recognize his voice.

It must have been scary for the little pup to be on his own, Furihata thought, especially after what happened to him. He doesn’t want anyone or anything to find themselves in that kind of situation, surrounded by suspicious people, vulnerable and hurt. As someone who had been bullied quite often, the brunet could understand what it may feel like to be in that position of helplessness and he doesn’t want anyone or anything to go through that too if he can do anything about it.

“Puppy!” he calls out again to almost no avail.

The wind blows harshly and Furihata shivers from the cold, normally people would be thinking about how they should return home soon fearing the cold for themselves but the brunet felt bad for the pup. He could imagine him shivering somewhere, hungry, alone and now cold. He wants to see him now even more.

“Ah, well what do we have here?”

Furihat turns around and finds two older men walking up to him, he steps back hoping they just ignore him and leave but they didn’t. Instead they walk closer until they are almost arm reach from the brunet.

“You a high school?” one them asks with a smirk.

“I-I…I’m looking for something.” Furihata answers trying to avoid looking at the men thinking they may find it as a sign of his weakness and just let him be. Again, however he is wrong. The two press closer.

“Yeah, heard you were looking for a puppy.” One of them says, “Well, how about _you_ be our dear puppy?”

“I-I’m not interested…a-and uh—“

“Then give us your wallet instead, alright?”

Furihata steps back, “I-I don’t have money with me.”

“Do you?” the man says as he reaches to the back of Furihata’s jeans.

The brunet tries his best to get off the situation and pushes the man away. The man only _trips_ a bit and he manages to quickly regain his balance and now pissed. He grabs Furihata by the arm and pulls him to his face before grabbing his face forcefully. The brunet winces feeling the calloused and rough hands dig on his skin. He could almost feel the bruise forming at the hold.

“You fucking shit, you wanna make this hard for yourself, huh?”

“N-No, p-please d-don’t hurt me I—“

Furihata’s words is silenced as he sees something bright on the back accompanied with a shriek. His eyes widen as seconds seem to pass by in slow motion, one of the two men is set on a fire, bright red flames engulfs him in an instant. And then almost as soon as this happens, a bright light crosses almost inches away from Furihata’s face and drops at the shoulder of the man holding him. It spreads quickly and the man shoves Furihata away but instead of colliding against the harsh surface of the park’s floor he feels warm hands catching him and a firm chest against his back.

His eyes are still fix at his assailants and they begin rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire but nothing works. They cry and beg for help but no one comes, and though the fire seems to be bigger as the moments pass their skin and body doesn’t seem to burn.

Their wails however soon takes Furihata out of his reverie and he weakly reaches up to offer his hand but one of the warm hands in his shoulder stops him, holding his wrist. The men run away to the opposite direction still screaming while the brunet is left dumbfounded.

“What were you thinking?” the man behind the brunet asks, his voice is sultry, cold but intense. There is a tinge of irritation in his voice as well that made Furihata pull himself off to look at him.

If elegance could have a physical body, it certainly is the stranger before him. The man is not towering but just right an inch or two taller than the brunet, he wears a traditional kimono of dark red and a black haori. His hair is cut short but it doesn’t make his scarlet red locks any less stunning, his eyes that are glazed with the glow of streetlamps are gold and red like the colors of a saturated sunset.

“W-Who are you?” the words slips out of Furihata without him knowing, he is awestruck by the gorgeous man before him and well what just transpired. “W-What just happened?”

The man sighs folding his hands under the sleeves of his haori before answering.

“Punishment.” He replies. “I burnt them with my fire.”

“Y-Your fire?”

The man nods, he lifts his hand up and a fire seems to materializes on it without burning his skin. The brunet’s eyes widen. Is he dreaming? The stranger extinguishes the flame and closes them.

“W-Why…what are you?”

The man looks at him, his expression unreadable and calculative. He seems like a predator studying his prey making Furihata shriek in fear.

“Stop.”

Furihata blinks as he hears another voice. He looks at where the voice comes from and he finds a small boy reveals himself from the back of the scarlet haired stranger. His eyes widen as a pair of familiar big blue eyes looks at him.

“Ah…puppy.” He almost says immediately.

The child, which is clearly not a puppy, is wearing white kimono over a _michiyuki_. The boy has powder blue hair and the very same blue eyes as his puppy. Surely he couldn’t be, Furihata berated himself internally for calling a child a puppy, however before he could do or say anything else the child launches himself to his leg and clutches there like a koala.

“Tetsuya.” The red haired stranger calls the boy but the child does not budge.

“W-Who are you guys?” Furihata asks. “W-What…I-I don’t understand.”

“I’m not Tetsuya!” the child exclaims loudly.

“You are.” The red haired man says with a sigh, “I know so because I am your Alpha.”

The boy frowns and turns his head to look at the man just to stick his tongue out, his blue eyes remaining void of obvious emotions.

“No longer!” he says stubbornly. “I am puppy! A-And I won’t leave him, I-I will protect him from the big mean _humans_ too!”

“P-Puppy?” Furihata asks raising an eyebrow, is it possible? But how?

The child looks up at Furihata and his eyes seem to glimmer and glint with affection just as how the white furred pup looked at him and surely that’s absurd but the brunet couldn’t deny how similar those blue eyes are to his puppy. The red haired stranger steps forward, and picks up the boy from his leg. The child stubbornly swings his legs hoping they would get the red head to let go but he doesn’t. He puts the boy down next to him before looking again at the brunet.

He examines him and humans as he finds those kind brown eyes to draw him in. Innocent, brave and kind to a fault, his soul is warm and the red head sees how easily his younger pack member finds himself drawn to him. Kuroko Testuya, is one of the youngest of his pack, the orphaned _werewolf_ has always been quite special for the pack after they took him in. He has always been surrounded by stronger and brash Alpha, and with the number of female werewolves dwindling, the pup sought the comfort and affection of a mother figure.

He sniffs the air quietly as to not shock the brunet and he quickly regrets it, his face heats up quickly as soon as his mind begins giving labels and _meanings_ to them. He didn’t expect to like it, but he does and quite very much so.

Underneath the smell of his obvious mortality there is a fragrance that reminds him of home with a warm tinge of cinnamon and lavender that shouldn’t smell _that_ good but it does. It isn’t sickeningly sweet and not too strong like the trail he is use to as an alpha.

But he’s human, he reminds himself as he turns his attention to the hopeful pup standing beside him still looking at Furihata as if he is the one who puts the stars up the sky and it isn’t difficult to see why. The human saved or so that’s how the pup perceived it, from a bunch of _“mean”_ smaller humans who saw him. And that’s how easily he trusts, Kuroko is a pup who has not yet seen the cruelty of the divide between mortals and their kinds.

“I don’t wanna leave him, I hafta protect him.” the pup tells Akashi weakly. His small hands curled to a fist.

“He is not your Alpha, I am.” The red head tells him. “And you follow me, not him. Do not be stubborn Tetsuya.”

The child stomps his feet and exclaims.

“I am not Tetsuya, I am puppy!”

The two older male is shock when the child in a swift shifts to his pup form, and without second thoughts run to Furihata. The brunet stands still with his eyes wide from shock of the whole ordeal, when Furihata doesn’t move to scoop the blue eyes puppy the pup falls to its feet laying on its stomach and whining against his sneakers. He couldn’t watch it, the brunet thought and he lowers himself to bring the pup to his arms.

“I-I don’t know what’s happening but you don’t have to be so harsh on him.” Furihata says smoothing down the pup’s fur. It trembles against his hold and wriggles closer to his warmth. “I-I don’t know anymore, I-I mean surely h-he’s not what I think he is but…but that doesn’t mean I care less.”

Akashi’s eyes widen. Is this for real, a human who has found the truth about their nature, going as far as watching Kuroko shift in front of him and yet he still cares for Kuroko regardless.

“I am a werewolf, and so is that pup in your arms.” Akashi confesses.

“A-A werewolf?”

“Yes.” He answers. “Are you afraid?”

Furihata wants to say yes but the little pup in his arms doesn’t seem like someone(?) who is dangerous to him or to anyone, and the red head stranger even protected him. He doesn’t answer.

“I…I still don’t know who are you guys.”

“Neither have you introduced yourself, _human_.”

Furihata blushes in embarrassment.  In his defense after almost getting mugged, seeing two people engulfed in flames then witnessing a perfectly normal looking boy suddenly turned to a puppy introducing himself slipped his mind.

“M-My name is F-Furihata Kouki a-and you and this…uhm b-boy? Pup?”

“I am his ward.” Akashi tells the brunet. “I am Akashi Seijuuro, that pup is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“He is yours? L-Like y-your son?”

“No, but close.” He replies. “He is special to me and to the pack, and he left and it is due to my shortcoming.”

Akashi and the pup had many similarities but unlike him, Kuroko loss his parents earlier and had no mother or omega figure in his life, and naturally most pups seek that kind bond and care only mothers, omega or mate could give. They have a softer and more tender personalities that pups like but much to Akashi’s case, he doesn’t have any of the three present for the boy and of course he’d make a deal of it like all pups and child alike. The blue eyed pup then slipped off from their home in his pup shift and run around looking for a mother.

Hours later, Akashi found the pup or more precisely the pup found him and allowed him to be found only to insist that the Alpha take him to his _new_ ward whose name is Furihata Kouki and that his name is Puppy. A few moments later they found themselves in this situation.

“We owe you a lot for the things you’ve done for him when he is most vulnerable. But I cannot leave him with you so easily.” Akashi confesses.

“O-Of course, that would be very irresponsible of you a-and I won’t let you!” Furihata says quite loudly.

Akashi almost smirks at the other’s determination, for someone weak and so…well, mortal he seems very insistent and persistent. He cares for Kuroko even if he had known him only for a short while, he’s protective almost like a kind mother and it piques the red haired Alpha’s interest.

“Tetsuya wouldn’t leave you either.” Akashi tells him, “It is a conflict of interest.”

“I-I know…I want to keep him but he’s not a pet.”

“Understatement.”

“…But I don’t…I don’t to force him to do what he doesn’t want to do a-and I…I was already…” Furihata unconsciously hugs the pup closer as he omits the word that feels careless of him to say. Attached.

Akashi’s eyes widen, his heart skips a beat as he watches the brown eyes fill with affection as he gazes at the pup in his arms. It is impossible and yet there it is, a human, so small and frail and yet so valiant and dare he say loving. A primal instinct in the back of his mind whispers its desire like a traitorous snake, and though he is strong he couldn’t help but picture his warmth against him and the scent of the pups and their joy surrounding them, and his smile.

He must look beautiful under the glow of morning sun, with his brown hair slightly tousled hair and his eyes glazed with the haze of sleep and comfort. He wonders if he can he would learn to purr too, would he seek shelter in his arms in his sleep like the pups would? The thought sends warmth that he doesn’t expect in his chest.

Protect, a louder voice from his primal side whispers, it says another word and it almost makes Akashi explode in a thousand shades of red.

“You’re going to take him, r-right?” Furihata says with a small voice. “Y-You have to swear y-you won’t raise your voice on him, he’s just…he’s still young.”

Akashi makes a decision in a swift, he doesn’t doubt it. His wolf cannot be wrong, this is meant to happen. He walks up to the brunet, and Furihata braces himself for the man to take the puppy from him. But no hand come to take Kuroko from him instead a warm hand reaches to cup his cheek and his brown eyes met gold and red. He couldn’t help but shiver at the intensity of his eyes as they seem to drink the sight of him.

“Well he didn’t have to leave the pack for you, if _you_ become part of the pack.”

“W-What?”

Akashi lets out a small smile and damn the brunet to hell if he lies and tells anyone it didn’t make his heart do a little cartwheel. He gasps and as the red head leans to his side cheek brushing against cheek.

“My name is Akashi Seijuuro, and from now on, you shall be my mate Furihata Kouki.”

 

 


	2. BEFORE MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AKAFURI DAAAAAAAAY!!!   
> First of all I want to thank Rara for her WONDERFUL art for ACCIDENTALLY YOURS *cries tears of joy* it is so beautiful and I dont know how to thank Rara-chan enough for it. If anyone also would like to use any of my fics as inspiration for their Akafuri fanart feel free to do so! Secondly, thank you to all of our readers who commented and urged me to give it a second shot--or maybe more, and to those who left kudos and bookmark! 
> 
> Thank you sooooo much! I was really nervous since I've never written an A/B/O werewolf AU featuring a child Kuroko. I'm really surprised and overwhelmed by the warm support you guys gave Accidentally Yours! I hope you guys enjoy the second half of the story, and yes this will not be the last chapter! Please do let me know if you have suggestions and if you like the update as well on the comment section, or leave some kudos, subscribe (so you'll get a notif once we get the next chapter), or bookmark!
> 
> BTW the next update may come a little more late since I'll be out on vacation next week until the week after, please dont forget to take care of yourself and I LOVE YOUUUUU!!

**BEFORE MINE**

Akashi Seijuuro has been the pack Alpha since his father had left the pack to live in solitary in an estate up in Kyoto. It is not common for a strong Alpha to himself in solitary, however it isn’t unfamiliar that some of their kind do remove themselves from the pack after the death of their mate, which happened to his father. Anyone who knew what happened would have said that his father is quite stronger than in normal cases as he managed to stay as pack Alpha after the loss for several more years before succumbing to his grief.

Mates are complicated and integral part of a pack, more than mothers and companions they are nurturers and the equalizer of the pack. One legend even says that when the gods created them, for each werewolf they created from the dust of the earth they would weave a life from the sky as its intended mate. Humans called it soul mate, an intended soul that is bound to one another as willed by fate. It sounds romantic in a sense but on the other side of the coin is the utter tragedy it causes upon losing one, the grief, the pain and desperation.

Some had gone feral and killed themselves over the loss of a mate, they said that the agony is as close as they can get to the taste of hell. The prospect of that thought had stopped Akashi from ever seeking it for himself, and never truly interest him as since his father left he had to manage a litter of pups that were given in his charge.

They were left in his charge on his father’s will, the five orphaned werewolves were taken by his father after some tragedy has taken their family too soon. The eldest Murasakibara Atsushi is a ten year old(in human years) pup with a very big stature, his humanoid form has a striking lilac hair that reaches down his shoulder and tired looking eyes. His parents met an unfortunate fate after a tragedy on the sea where both his parents worked as crew in a ship. The second eldest is Midorima Shintaro, the eccentric nine year old pup has emerald hair and matching eyes in his humanoid form. He almost loss his parents on the same incident that almost took his sight away, thus cause him to wear of corrective lenses in his human form. The third eldest is Aomine Daiki, the pup had a striking and rare dark fur that shines indigo under the light. His father was infected by a very potent disease while working abroad and perished away without his family beside him, his mother after gaining knowledge of this grieved herself to oblivion. She had to be taken by another pack that caters for those who had fallen ill due to the loss of their mates.  The second eldest is Kise Ryouta, the pup is a hybrid of human and werewolf, his mother a werewolf was shunned off from her pack after having a child with a human. She gave birth on her own and was able to raise Kise up until complications had taken toll on her body. And lastly Kuroko Tetsuya, the smallest pup Akashi has ever seen in his life, his parents were two of the unfortunate souls that were involved on an airline tragedy when their plane crashed into the Pacific.

Most pack don’t take _strays_ or that’s how they call them, but his father was lonely. He thought that he could redeem himself and put a little joy in his life by doing good for other but in the end he realized it isn’t how it works. The ghost of his love for his wife soon caught up to him until it was too much to bear, he leave his post to Akashi and so were the pups.

There are many other things that Akashi Seijuuro had done before this that many may consider more difficult, but raising and caring for five _special_ pups are isn’t as easy as politics can be. Pups like mates are complex and they require a lot love and care than older pack members, and though it is assigned task to him, Akashi isn’t the kind that gives anything half-hearted effort.

Most of the pups are older as well and with that said most of them are able to care for themselves, they are more engrossed with play and bonding with other pups. At this point they are learning independence from their older pack members, that is true in most of their adopted pack, _except_ for one.

“Why don’t we have an _omega?_ ”

Akashi sighs for the nth time this day, he looks away from the letter in his hand to the small boy sitting on the corner of his office holding a couple of pen and paper. Kuroko blinks his big blue eyes at him watching the red head Alpha intently.

“Because omega werewolves are rare.” Akashi answers. “I think I’ve given you the same answer for the past two weeks. What have brought this on anyways?”

Kuroko drops on the floor, back against the mats and eyes staring up the ceiling.

“Everyone met their Mama.” The boy says in a small voice, “But I didn’t have a Mama. Aomine-kun say that all pack has an omega who takes care of those who don’t have a Mama.”

“Does my care and affection not seem enough for you?”

“No.”

Akashi feels his eyebrow quirk at the pup’s frank answer, his ice cold voice doesn’t help either to soothe the burn.

“I wanna have an _omega_.” The pup whines kicking his small legs up in the air.

“There aren’t ones.” Akashi says. “We cannot just put up a signage for that. It is not that easy.”

“T-Then why don’t you take a mate?”

Akashi puts down the object in his hand to massage his temple from the incoming migraine. This seems to be a cycle that has been going on for the past days. Kuroko would insist on why their pack lacks an omega then would insist for Akashi to find a mate. Kuroko has always been the insistent and stubborn pup, apparently his admirable trait of being smarter than the rest has its own disadvantage.  The other pups can be quickly persuaded with made up explanations from legends and hearsay but Kuroko isn’t like this.

His insistent is understandable as pups his age are expected to still be very attached to their mothers. Abandoned or orphaned pups tend to gravitate towards the head Alpha seeing him as their father figure and traditionally they would assume that the Alpha’s mate is their mother figure and in case of the absence of the latter, the omega of the pack substitutes as the latter’s role. Unfortunately for Akashi, his father thought he would easily take a mate soon after resuming the role of the pack Alpha and didn’t think this one through, leaving him with a tiny frustrated pup craving a motherly affection.

 “I am not interested.”

Kuroko rolls to his stomach, arms outstretched in front of him and head slightly lifted just to look at him. His small eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered to a pout.

“You don’t love us then.”

Akashi frowns at this; of course he does love all the pups and members of his pack. Though the pups are not biologically his, he couldn’t deny the joy they give him seeing them grow and learn in his pack. After he had shoved aside the thought of having a mate, this became the closest he can to having a family of his own. They are _his_ pups as far as he is concerned.

“Tetsuya, please. I know you it is difficult to be around…”

“You?”

“Everyone. Everyone and without an omega but we would appreciate if you could…help us out. The things that you ask for me is not easy.”

The pup sits up with a frown, he crosses his small arms over his chest in an effort to show his displeasure.

“You don’t listen to me!” the stubborn pup says in brink of crocodile tears which he unfortunately learned from his older pack brother Kise. “I don’t like you anymore! I want a new pack! I want a new Alpha!”

Before Akashi could say another word, the pup shifts swiftly in his wolf for, a small white furred pup with big bright blue eyes. It growls at Akashi baring out his tiny fangs before dashing out of the room. He sighs _again_ , they say that teen is a very difficult stage of both a were and a human’s life, but in Kuroko’s case apparently it is childhood.

“Tetsuya, return at once!” Akashi calls but they fall on deaf ears.

.

.

.

It takes only a few minutes for the smallest pup to disappear from everyone’s sight and it doesn’t surprise Akashi anymore. Most werewolves acquire some sort of _abilities_ before they present their dynamics, and some _more_ special ones get them upon birth and coincidentally his adopted pups are apparently one of those cases. Muraskibara has an unparalleled strength and healing ability, Midorima has an astounding visual-spatial recognition which compensates for his injury, Aomine has an incomparable speed and agility, Kise can learn almost anything and mimic any physical abilities by watching someone execute it and Kuroko’s ability is this—disappearing.

“Is anyone worried of where the pup has gone to, at all?”  Nijimura Shuuzo the dark haired Beta wolf says out loud during lunch as he notices the empty seat between Akashi and Kise.

“It’s not like you’re gonna be able to find him anyways.” Aomine says as he chews on a piece of meat.

Nijimura grimaces at the other’s table manners and quickly leans forward to smack his shoulder with a paper fan.

“How many times have we told you not to talk when you’re chewing?”

Aomine rolls his eyes and earns another smack from the Beta. Akashi is never _not_ worried whenever the smallest pup disappears from their view. He is easily the physically weaker among the rest and with his current gullible state he could surely be easily tricked into following a stranger.

“It is as Daiki says.” Akashi says looking at his meal. “Tetsuya’s ability is beyond us, unless he wants to be found we are helpless. His scent is too faint for us to recognize and since he has yet to present it doesn’t make things easier for us.”

“So what, we’re gonna sit here wait for the pup to pop out of nowhere.”

“Isn’t that how we’ve dealt with him since the beginning?” Midorima asks before taking a sip of his tea.

Nijimura sighs and shoots a look at the red head Alpha.

“Your indifferent attitude has rubbed off on the pups!” Nijimura says, “See, that is the effect of the lack of an omega and _mate_ to you.”

“Nonsense, we’re alright.” Akashi replies curtly.

“Oh yeah, and where is the youngest pup again? Missing. That doesn’t sound alright to me.”

Nijimura Shuuzo is one of the closest members of the pack with Akashi, he is older than the Alpha and younger than Akashi’s father. He is what humans would call _attendant_ to the Alpha, he grew up under his guidance as much as his parents, and currently he also keeps an eye on the pups. He is the closest the pups could possibly get to a motherly figure but to say he is any tender would surely be wrong. Nijimura’s family has always been a closely knitted to the Akashi pack, every member of their family is taught and trained to be the attendant and guardians of the pure Alpha line of the Akashi pack which meant they are used to rearing Alphas which are expected to rough.

“That pup has a point.” Nijimura says. “Not taking a mate, how do you even plan on raising these pups on your own?”

“You’re doing a decent job.” Akashi says before putting more vegetables in Murasakibara’s plate making the growing pup frown.

“I don’t want that.” Murasakibara says at the plate full of vegetables. “Tastes horrible Akacchin.”

“It is good for you, eat Atsushi.”

“No.” the boy whines before picking up the vegetables off from his plate and transferring them to the blond pup next to him who only stares incredulously at the new addition to his plate.

“I don’t want vegies anymore.” Kise says tears beginning to form on the corner of his eyes. “I ate mine already!”

“Is it a tear worthy matter?” Midorima adds almost rolling his eyes at the younger pup.

Aomine grins and begins laughing at Kise who only begin to cry harder at the other’s reaction.

“Aominecchi is mean!” Kise exclaims so loud Akashi swears his ears could bleed.

“See, they don’t listen to you.” Nijumura says. “The power imbalance is making them _cranky_.”

“Those are just legends, there is no such thing.” Akashi says as he continues to inspect the pups’ plates. “Because of those presumed things, Tetsuya thinks it is necessary that this pack has an omega. It doesn’t. We are well on our own.”

“Not for long.” Nijimura says, “The pups will grow up, they would present and where will they learn how to care for their own pups if not from _your_ mate?”

“Why is it always about that?” Akashi asks with a small frown. “Am I incapable of taking care of a litter of pups? How hard will it be to teach them to be proper wolves?”

Nijimura shakes his in defeat, the other had always been adamant in taking  a mate since he presented as an Alpha a mystery to him and the rest of the pack. He has always been reserved and quiet about this matter and never truly discussed it with anyone. Not even his own father was able to persuade him.

“Alright.” The dark haired beta says finally. “Find that pup then and prove to us how capable you are of taking a couple of pups on your own.”

Akashi doesn’t say anything and just watches the lunch finishes. As soon as everyone is done, Nijimura takes the pups back for their lectures and Akashi returns to his room to prepare to go out.

.

.

.

It is already sun down when Akashi arrives in a familiar neighbourhood, half an hour from the estate is a oblivious city full of humans. The whole place is full of misleading and artificial scents, any pups could easily be confused with these scents but apparently not Kuroko. The small pup likes to run around the neighbourhood whenever he and Akashi would have dispute only to return when he pleases but as Nijimura suggested, there has to be a stop to this kind of tantrum. It is highly dangerous for the pup and for the humans.

Akashi follows his own faint scent, because the pup has a very faint scent it is almost impossible to track him using his own but since he has rolled and played in Akashi’s office the Alpha’s scent must be with him too. It is a very long trip, the faint scent came from quite a lot of places which surprises the red head as the pup didn’t show that much of stamina in a long run like this, but then again he is out for a mission. When motivated the pup can go quite a mile to get to his goal.

The day is almost done and this is by far the longest Kuroko has been gone, to say Akashi is beginning to worry for the other is quite an understatement. He looks around the road the scent is faint but he can surely smell his scent trails—

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi turns around at the familiar voice, his eyes widen as he finds the familiar powder blue hair. He will _never_ get used to the pup disappearing and reappearing at his own will not that he would tell anyone. He raised an eyebrow at the pup wearing a dark shirt that is obviously two size bigger for him and another oversized pants he probably _stole_ somewhere. He sighs and thanks heavens he brought him a change of clothes.

“Where have you been?” Akashi asks him trying his best not to sound angry as surely that wouldn’t make the pup come home with him. “And those clothes, where did you steal them from?”

The pup simply stares at him with his big blue eyes as if he just lets him talk before grabbing the hem of his haori.

“I found ‘im!”

Akashi sighs.

“Tetsuya, it is late and we must return home soon.”

“No, I found ‘im!”

“Who?”

“My new pack!”

Akashi opens his mouth and closes again, he wonders their youngest pup had mistakenly bond with a bunch of domesticated dogs and thought they’ve taken them as pack. The pup seems to catch upon his expression and lifts his pants’ hem and Akashi’s eyes widen as he sees the bandage there.

“See, he took me to the nice people. They make this so my leg won’t hurt no more.”

Akashi crouches and inspects the bandage, it is healing in his humanoid form quicker but he could guess that it could have been a kind of fracture.

“They hurt you?” he asks the pup.

“Nu-uh!” Kuroko says as he looks at Akashi with determined eyes. “My new pack leader, he’s nicer and h-he got me a new name too! He saved me from the mean smaller humans.”

“They’re called children Tetsuya, we’ve discussed that.”

“No matter, we got separated!”

“Who?”

“My new pack leader, help me Akashi-kun!”

Akashi sighs, “Enough with the games. We must return once.”

“No!”

Akashi’s eyes widen at the pup’s outburst, he had _never_ been this stubborn before. People turn their heads at their direction which isn’t really ideal. Alright, Akashi thinks to himself, well surely Kuroko wouldn’t let him off hook if he doesn’t give it a shot. The human would not recognize him in his humanoid form and learning the truth, certainly he’d run for the other way.

“Okay, there is no need to raise your voice.” Akashi says before putting a hand over the boy’s head. “What would you want me to do then?”

“Find him, take me to my pack please.”

.

.

.

It is always a difficult fit for anyone in the Akashi pack to say no to Kuroko. Has everyone spoiled the pup rotten, no doubt. Due to his barely above average strength in comparison with the rest of the pack, his also obviously smaller and well just quite adorable until he begins asking questions but unlike other members of the pack the pup could barely remember any of his parents due to losing them at a very early age. He is sweet, kind and compassionate towards others regardless if they are of their kind or not which makes others adore him more.

His desire to have a complete family perhaps will always be stuck with him, he redirects it unconsciously in seeking for a motherly figure to take care of him or someone well…less like Akashi and Nijimura. It is unknown to Akashi what _exactly_ it is that the pup seeks towards others that he cannot provide, the limited ability of the pup’s underdeveloped vocabulary doesn’t help in Akashi’s wonder. In a way he and Nijimura had come to a silent agreement to follow the pup’s whims until it makes sense—which it usually does until today.

When they arrived at the park Akashi is ready to convince his ward that this is a futile search, that perhaps this person, dog, or whatever this pack he meant has forgotten him partly because of his thin presence, of course he knows it is unnecessarily harsh but it is the only way after all for the pup to understand the fit of his searching task. The world of mortals are full of harsh truths after all, he knows this as much as his predecessors and it is why they kept their distance from them for a long time. To have him find a _pack_ in this mortal filled city feels is close to impossible fit until Kuroko pulls him to a side of the park saying he had smelled _him_.

Akashi is surprised to find Kuroko pointing at the other side of the park where a lone and considerably _weak_ mortal.

“How could you choose an Alpha so weak Tetsuya.” He says to the pup.

“No matter!” the pup tells him with determined eyes. “I’ll protect ‘im then!”

“Protect him?”

Kuroko nods, even in his small body Akashi could feel his sincerity and courage that could surely make anyone who sees him now admire the pup. The truth is the reason why Akashi stepped out was not simply to help, he wanted to know what made the human so special to the pup, he saves him for this reason. But as soon as they began to exchange words, as soon as his scent drifts to Akashi, he finally understands Kuroko’s resolve to protect him.

His brown eyes though seem average had its own beauty, and the shaky breath he draws from his lungs is like the cool breeze plucked from the gray clouds. His sincerity and kindness however is warm like a furnace in a cold winter night, his courage to face them and even tell him off when he had raised his voice at the pup even after witnessing him setting two men on fire appalled him—all out of his genuine concern for Kuroko. Watching Kuroko comfortably snuggle in the brunet’s hold, the Alpha couldn’t help but feel an affinity towards the brunet, after all it is not an easy task to gain the pup’s trust in this degree.

He couldn’t blame his wolf for buzzing at the sight, true it is that he had not thought of seeking a mate ever but it doesn’t mean he never imagined a life with one. The flip side of the coin, behind the tragedy and insanity it brings is the contentment and the joy. The warmth of another’s soul as it pours over the void on your existence, the laughter they could share over the sight of their pack, the _love_ that he and his pack would share with his mate, and his pups would be loved too just as they deserved to be. He thought it would never come, someone who would love the pups as much as he does even after knowing they’re not his, someone who would look at them as his own until he saw the way Furihata’s eyes looked at Kuroko.

“My name is Akashi Seijuuro, and from now on, you shall be my mate Furihata Kouki.”

The brunet’s eyes widen and he sees Kuroko perk up from his position, he turns his small head towards them and a pleased howl escapes him.

“M-Mate?” the brunet stutters. “W-What is…what do you mean?”

“I am proposing you to be _mine_.”

Akashi smiles as he finds his words take effect on the human, his cheeks colors in a shade or pink. Lips quiver in embarrassment and tinge of shyness. His small and vulnerable figure quake under his steady gaze almost like an omega werewolf and the wolf within the red head hums in content.

“B-But I am…I am not—not a werewolf li-like you. A-And I-I’m not something to be owned m-my family will not allow that.”

Akashi blinks, oh yes, mortal laws of course, but he has made a decision already. This mortal, he must protect him for his sake and for Akashi’s own selfish wish to see him safe. Well surely he can work with that, since it really isn’t a complete rejection. He looks at the brunet, who looks back at him under the thick lashes that frames his eyes. His warm hand reaches to his cheek and he caress them, he quivers under his touch but he doesn’t move away making the flicker of warmth bloom and afire something inside him.

He is mortal and yet Akashi couldn’t find the will to put so much thought in it as he would usually. His eyes are enchanted by all the details of his face, and his lungs filled with his scent. His wolf wouldn’t let him move from his post and Kuroko who is in the brunet’s arms makes a small pleased noise.

“But you don’t dislike me, or Tetsuya, yes?”

“D-Dislike…that’s…”

“Or do you?”

“N-No, I-I mean…” the brunet flushes deeper, Akashi could almost feel the warmth of his cheek against the soft pads of his fingers. “I do…I mean, I do not dislike you e-especially Kuroko-kun.”

“Even if we are not humans?”

“Tha-That does not matter, does it? Disliking someone just because they’re different is a horrible thing to do.”

Akashi smiles fondly, his wolf howls internally with pride at their chosen mate. Surely, the brunet I full of surprises.

“Then so, it is the same for me, for us.” he says kissing the brunet’s forehead giving him the mark of his pack.

For now this will do, he thinks as he looks at him eyes fluttering from his gesture. He knows he cannot force himself upon him, not to someone as precious as the brunet and even his wolf wants to do this right. He couldn’t think of anyone else, not a werewolf or any other that could make him feel so sure about the way he feels. For the longest time his wolf and he agrees to something and it is Furihata Kouki.

Akashi looks at Kuroko whose head is looking up, eyes darting between Akashi and Furihata with anticipation. His blue eyes glimmer at Akashi almost sending him a silent plea to make a move or do something. It has been a while since he had seen the pup this happy, and it has truly been a while for Akashi to feel this way, he’d rather waste not a second.

“Well, shall we meet your family?”


	3. Soon Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND I'M BACK Thank you so much for waiting!!! I havent actually unpacked yet from our trip and my luggage is still sitting by my bed untouched since we got off. I went to the cinema as soon as I can to watch Avengers: Endgame. I planned to wait it for a little more day since I know some parts of it may stress me out and cause me to delay other stuff I need to do, yeah like unpacking luggage but unfortunately my professor and some insensitive prick spoiled the movie's end and I had to watch immediately to avoid being spoiled again by people like them.   
> To those who will be watching Avengers: Endgame dont worry this is a spoiler free zone.   
> Anyways out with the depressing news of someone spoiling Endgame for me, thank you very much to everyone who commented last update! I was a little nervous of your guys' reaction of Akashi's POV instead of a straight out continuation of the first part. I'm glad you guys liked it! Thank you very much for Lumoa's creative criticism, I will try my best to go over them and be careful of the spellings. And yes, I've been writing without a beta for a while TT v TT I've been looking for a beta for a while but I haven't gotten one yet and its been a very long while so I've been trying to look over them myself but some stuff still escapes me. I will do my best and hopefully soon I will get a beta reader!
> 
> Also I will be putting here the link for Rara's fanart for ACCIDENTALLY YOURS, you can also check her other works which are VERY pretty! Please do leave a little heart and comment on her works and you can follow her social media as well for lovely arts @purarupu(on tumblr and IG)! https://web.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=2269475633092145&set=pob.100000891920630&type=3&theater
> 
> Thank you and I hope you like the updateeee please do leave a comment/kudos/subscribe/bookmark! I LOVE YOU ALL and lemme know what you think, also yeah domestic akafuri may come along SOON *wink wink*

When Furihata Kouki arrives home it is past ten in the evening and he expected his mother’s scolding, it came along with a warm hug and a gentle reminder. He sheepishly apologizes while he stand there in the doorway of their home. The warm heater of their home feels nice in his ice cold skin that’s been out for too long. His tranquil thoughts are quickly cut short by his mother’s surprised expression as she gazes behind him and finds his two companions.

“Oh I didn’t notice you there, Mister.” She says to Akashi.

The red head smile, trying his best to make a good impression for the mother of his intended mate, the lady returns the gesture albeit still wary of him. Understandable, the red head thought, it is late and Akashi is for all she knows in a stranger. It is obvious how much she values her son which makes Akashi see where the kind nature of the brunet came from.

“Good evening.” Akashi greets her as he bows his head politely. “I am terribly sorry for coming to your doorstep without introductions. I only hope to see _Kouki_ off, to make sure he is safe. It is later after all.”

Furihata almost chokes on the red head’s shameless use of his first name. He fidgets and glances nervously at the red head, surely he wouldn’t blurt to his mother the ridiculous proposition he has for him on the first time he meets his parents, right? The red head seems not to care as he remains smiling and looking at the brunet’s mother who doesn’t seem faze by his charming smile. The woman quirks an eyebrow and shifts her gaze from the red to her son.

“Well, thank you for accompanying my son. Would you care for some tea?”

Akashi smiles and gratefully accepts the invitation. As soon as everyone is inside, she dashes back to the kitchen to the tea while Furihata leads Akashi to the living room while Kuroko in his wolf form practically bounces around the room. His small paws slides across the polished floor and tripping on the carpet, his tail wags gleefully at the new surroundings.

Akashi glances around the house, it is a simple home, smaller than their estate but warmer in a sense. Pictures hang over the blank wall to the left of the house beside a wooden shelf filled with trinkets and displays. While the leather couch in the middle of the room remains undisturbed. He could smell three different scents, two are familiar to him that he can name, surely one is the brunet’s and the other his mother’s, perhaps the third is his father’s.

“D-Dad works as an EMT so u-uhm he’s on the graveyard shift lately so you don’t see him here.” Furihata mumbles. “T-That was my mother, s-she used to work a-as a nurse in the same hospital with my Dad, she takes care of us now and the house.”

Akashi nods at this before turning around to face the brunet.

“She resembles you.” Akashi says with a fond smile, “Perhaps a bit more jaded, but you seem to have the same tender personality.”

Furihata blushes at the compliment. He isn’t used to this level of attention from anyone outside his family, after all he’s never been someone who has something that may caught people’s interest.

He didn’t know why he even allowed Akashi to accompany him home, there are many reasons why he shouldn’t allow a werewolf in his home but he couldn’t find himself agreeing to any of those. The red head made his intentions _clear_ and yes it the thought may scare him a bit but this small talks and comfortable distance seems to make him forget about those things.

“This is smaller than what would be _ours_.” The red head says with ease and a small smile in his lips.

“O-Ours?”

The red head looks at him again, gold and red lace with think blanket of slyness.

“Yes, as soon as you accept my proposal.”

The red returns in the brunet’s cheeks, he feels encased in the steady gaze of his eyes. He is still yet to know why he had quickly decided that he would have him as his mate, he doesn’t know if werewolves doesn’t have regard on someone’s gender or if that’s something that is different in their customs. A part of him still think that this is only due to the pup taking a liking to him and a bit of him hopes it is more than that.

“Sorry for making you wait.” Akashi hears Furihata’s mother calls and he turns to his attention to her.

She invites Akashi and his son to take a seat as she pours them cups of tea. Chamomile and lavender, Akashi tells himself as he gets a waft of the scent of the herbal tea. He bows his head in gratitude as he takes a seat on the leather seat with Furihata. The woman smiles kindly.

“I hope we are not making you overstay, but I feel like I owe you this much after taking my son home and making sure he is safe.” She says in a composed tone. “Is it alright, if I ask how you met each other?”

“O-Oh uh…” Furihata fumbles over his words, unsure which part of the actual story will sound more realistic and believable to his mom.

Unsure of where to begin, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small howl making his mother flinch in surprise. They all turn their heads to Kuroko who sat on the floor staring and wagging his fluff of a tail against the carpet, blue eyes sparkling.

“Oh my I didn’t notice the puppy. Is he the puppy you’re talking about Kouki?” his mother’s asks.

“Uh y-yeah.” Furihata says before reaching down and putting the puppy in his lap. “A-Actually, A-Akashi-san is…uhm, they’re—“

“I am afraid this pup is not _abandoned_ nor a stray.” Akashi says sparing the brunet the difficulty in making any sensible story. The woman perks up, hands over her lips in shock.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes, he is…he belongs to me.” Akashi says before looking back at Kuroko who perks his ears up and stares at him with his icy blue eyes quietly making his displeasure of Akashi’s lone claim to his alpha visible. The red head ignores it and faces the woman again, Furihata’s mother looks slightly disappointed. “I’m afraid this is the truth.”

“I see, we are terribly sorry. My son is very fond of small animals and he had always wanted to care for one, we didn’t have the opportunity and means to buy them and…well we really didn’t mean anything bad about it.”

Akashi shakes his head a small smile in his lips.

“No apologies needed, Madam.” He says. “If there is anything to be said, it should be me thanking your family and especially your son. He is very kind to _Tetsuya,_ it is no wonder the pup has taken liking to him. After all that he did for _our_ Tetsuya, I am truly in debt.”

Akashi lowers his head in a bow making the two brunet blink at the polite gesture.

“T-That is unnecessary A-Akashi-san.” Furihata says in surprise, “P-Please, surely everyone in that position w-would have done the same.”

Akashi raises his head, hands laced together in his lap. Would everyone have done the same thing? He purse his lips, as he remembers the time when some of his father’s pack members would return home with wounds and burns from humans who found them and feared them. Though some cherished and venerated them like Gods, some feared and sought to eradicate them.

No, not everyone will do the same, not everyone would have done what he did.

“That’s…that would mean you are taking uhm…Tetsuya, yes?” Furihata’s mother asks pulling Akashi off his trance.

The red head looks at the pup who blinks at the woman’s words. Tetsuya squeezes his small body against Furihata’s side and curling himself there. He obviously refuses to be removed out of the brunet’s warmth.

“Uh…yes, I couldn’t really leave him even how much he had taken liking to _Kouki_.”

“That’s unfortunate, he seems like a lovely pup but it’s understandable. You surely will miss him.”

Akashi nods.

“So are his brothers.”

“He has brothers?” The woman asks.

Furihata is surprised at this too. He looks at Akashi with confusion and the red head nods to confirm  what they heard.

“There are five of them.” Akashi confesses, “He is the youngest.”

“Oh that is cute.” Furihata’s mother says with a smile. “You must cherish them so much.”

“I do.” Akashi says with a fond smile.

Furihata feels his face heat at the sight, the man’s cold expression ebbs away into a soft smile. His eyes are full of sincerity almost like a parent talking with pride about his children. Furihata finds himself unable to stop from imagining the red head with a litter of pups like Kuroko with the same fondness etched in his expression at the moment. In his mind it seems like an inviting and warm home, so much he finds himself wanting to be there to.

“That seems like a nice home.”

Akashi looks up hearing those words from the brunet. He looks at him with surprise, he didn’t expect Furihata would find an unruly house of five pups something nice but he couldn’t really say he isn’t pleased. He smiles at this, he’s glad he feels that way.

“Well since Tetsuya has taken a liking with you, it would be harsh of me to close my doors for you.” he replies.

“E-Eh.”

“Oh isn’t that nice!” Furihata’s mother says, “You can still see Tetsuya.”

“Y-Yeah but…I-I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“For you, _never_.”

Akashi smiles locking eyes with the brunet, the other feels his cheeks burn over the other’s attention. He had lost count of how many times his heart took a hop off its rib cage with those shameless charming smiles.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Isn’t this like a story of a single parent and his boyfriend visiting the other’s kids?” Furihaata’s mother says with a chuckle which makes Furihata gasps and feel his face burn.

“Mom!”

.

.

.

.

Nijimura paces back and forth at the porch, arms over his chest and eyebrows furrowed. This is bad; he’s gravely worried not just for the smallest pup but now for Akashi as well. It is rare that finding thee pup takes this long for the alpha, after all he of all of them knew the pup best. The moon is rising high up the sky and the other pups are growing restless with the absence of the alpha.

“Is Akashicchi there yet?” Kise asks sitting on the side of the porch small and nimble hands grasping the fur of the dark furred Aomine in his wolf form. The bigger and darker furred pup remained still, eyes trained to the gates.

“Not yet.” Nijimura says, “But soon.”

“You said that already!” Kise whines.

Midorima looks up from the book in his hand to the door, though quiet his worries is starting to scent the air but less worse than Kise’s. Murasakibara lays flat on his back between Kise and Midorima, eyes staring blankly at the sky above.

“Shouldn’t we get a search party for them?” Kise asks.

“They’re fine.” Nijimura says more so for himself.

“They’ve been gone for more than five hours Niji-chin.” Murasakibara says. “And I wanna go to bed.”

Nijimura turns to face the pups, a vein throbs in the side of his head.

“Didn’t I told you four to head to bed?”

“But I can’t sleep without Kurokocchi!” Kise whines.

Aomine howls loudly and Midorima scoffs. Murasakibara crosses his arms over his chest.

“Why are you all so stu—“

“We’re home.”

Everyone perks up to the familiar scent and voice. They all turn to look at the gate and find it opening to a two acquainted faces. As soon as Kuroko in his pup form steps in, Kise leaps off the porch and pulls Kuroko in a hug. Aomine follows soon and runs in around the two, Midorima walks up to them followed by Murasakibara.

“Where have you two gone to!” Nijimura exclaims.

Akashi greets him with a polite bow.

“As you said, I went looking for Tetsuya.” He answers.

“For that long?”

Akashi opens his mouth to say something but the words dies, the memories causes him to chuckle and smile which makes the beta wolf raise his eyebrow at him.

“What happened?” Nijimura asks as he walks up to the alpha whose smile is still in his lips.

“Ah! Kurokocchi you smell different!” Kise exclaims.

“Yes, you smell…sweet.” Midorima says with confusion. “That surely couldn’t be your dynamic.”

“Kuroko is too young to manifest his dynamic.” Nijimura tells the pups. “Don’t be silly, it must have been something he rolled into.”

Kuroko barks softly at Nijimura in protests making the older werewolf sigh. Aomine scents him and grooms the smaller pup, he buries his nose over the top of his head liking the smell of home and comfort.

“Where did you go Kuro-chin, I wanna go there too. Smell like candy.” Murasakibara says scooting closer to get a waft of the scent.

“Ah, it kinda smell like my mama!” Kise exclaims and Kuroko softly barks at that.

“Is it a new pack?” Midorima asks Akashi.

Akashi smiles reaching to ruffle Midorima’s hair. The bespectacled pup preen at the attention.

“Soon he will be.”

“What?” Nijimura exclaims, “What is happening here? What are you—why do you two smell like _that_?”

“It’s Kouki.” Akashi simply says.

He reaches to the scarf that the brunet gave him before parting ways, telling him it is too cold for them to walk without anything but their current clothes. He couldn’t help but feel elated remembering the beautiful rose tint on those soft and warm cheeks as he wraps the said scarf on Akashi’s neck with his delicate fingers. His cinnamon and homey scent fills the gap between them while his breath fogs up as he stutters his words out.

“Who?” Nijimura asks raising an eyebrow.

“What is a Kouki?” Kise asks with his innocent amber eyes shining with curiosity.

“I think it’s a _who_ Kise-chin.” Murasakibara replies. “It is a who, right Aka-chin?”

Akashi nods, “Yes, it is someone.”

Nijimura eyes the alpha suspisciously.

“You’re both soaked in his scent, how?”

Akashi chuckles.

“It is only right that the pups should be familiar to the scent of my new mate. After all, I’m sure they’ll be meeting him soon.”

“What?!” Nijimura gapes at the red head’s revelation and he says it with so much ease he could barely believe it. “Y-You can’t just decide that! T-There are ways, c-courting a-and the pups approval as well!”

“Aka-chin’s gonna have a mate?” Murasakibara asks with the slightest excitement painting his usual bored and uninterested tone. His excitement makes his ears appear over his head, the furry ears twitching. “When are we gonna see?”

“Does it mean they’ll be like our mama?” Kise adds with a squeal, “We’re gonna have a mama? When are you going to marry, are we gonna dress pretty? What does he looks like Akashicchi?”

“I want to meet them too.” Midorima says with a small voice.

Kuroko lets out a small yelp of approval making Aomine howl in agreement.

“Does no one ever care to listen to me at all?” Nijimura declares.

“Well you told me to find a mate, now I did.” Akashi replies smugly while petting Aomine’s head who is still howling.

“Yes, I know. But this is way too fast! You…that isn’t how that works Akashi. You just don’t go out there and pluck one special person out of the sea of people and decide you like them. It’s a _mate_ , Akashi, not just someone to warm your bed, it’s a commitment to something far more…massive than you could ever imagine. Our kinds spend their lifetime seeking and pursuing our mates, it isn’t some play that you’ll let go when you’re bored with. Not when you have pups in your pack, not you are…when you are like us.”

Akashi had thought of it for a bit while on his way, his fears regarding Furihata’s mortality, the differences between their worlds. The silence and the coldness of the nights reminded him of the days he watched his father grieved and cried so much he ran out of tears to shed. He remembered how he would fall off the routine he had meticulously built around her.

He trembles under the fear of going through that sorrow, and yet he yearns Kouki so much it hurts _more_ each step he takes that distances himself from the brunet. The memories of the sound of his sweet voice seem to muddle the lines he drew and swore never to cross. His eyes that twinkled of sincerity and tenderness draw him in making him want to see, _have_ , more of them.

He didn’t know much about romance and things that constitutes what their kinds would often interlace with the concept of mates, but he knows for sure he feels _something_ that calls him to Kouki like the tide drawn to the moon.

“It is not a passing fancy, if that is what you are worried about.” Akashi says in a softer voice.

“How can you be sure?”

Akashi looks at his Kuroko sitting on top of Murasakibara’s head with a blissed expression. For the first time since they had taken the pup in their care, his icy blue eyes are glazed with genuine childlike excitement and hope.

“I just know. I just do.”


	4. Closer Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BAAAACK!!! Thank you very much for everyone who commented last update! I'm very sorry this came in late, I was in Tokyo for a while for a vacation with my friend, which is btw my first trip ever without my parents. It was really fun! We were there for like almost a week or so, and we just walked around the city. We went to Odaiba(to say hi to the Statue of Liberty, the Rainbow Bridge and the massive Gundam replica), then we walked around Ginza, Shinjuku-Kabukicho, Akihabara, then Ueno, then we went side-tripping to Shizuoka and Kawaguchi Lake! It was really a riot! We went also visited Animate in Akihabara and it was really amazing! There sooo much anime and manga merchandise we couldn't choose which one to buy! I got a few Kuroko no Basuke merch, I got a really nice bath towel with Akashi's face on it and an acyrlic charm of one of their latest merchandise. Unfortunately there aren't any Furihata merchandise anymore TT A TT  
> Then after our trip Avengers: Endgame came in and I JUST HAD TO WATCH IT. Since then I've been hungover the end of that movie and I just CANT so it took me a while to catch up here.
> 
> Anyhow, my Tokyo trip and Avengers: Endgame aside, I'm so glad to be back and I hope you guys like the update as well so I won't keep you guys for long now. Please DO LEAVE A COMMENT and let me know how's today's update went for you guys also if you have a scene in mind or suggestion feel free to drop them down! LOVE YOU ALL AND TAKE CARE! Drink plenty of water!

It has been two days since Furihata Kouki’s entire life flipped upside down along with the new knowledge that werewolves exist, and he’s met two of them with the older of the two declaring his intention of getting the brunet to be his mate. The thought still sends Furihata’s cheeks aflame. Yes, it is absurd to actually be not terrified by that notion and instead find it… _charming._ In his defense, the brunet had never been a focus of someone’s affection, if he could even call it that, but the fact that someone had sought him and even bothered to come and meet his family like felt nice.

But it has been two days, and sadly he hasn’t heard from either Kuroko or Akashi. A small part of him wants him to forget the whole ordeal, continue with his life as normally as he had been before meeting them. It seems tempting and less of a trouble than having the burden of the knowledge of the existence of Akashi’s race living secretly among them. Then an entirely different and perhaps bigger part of him, which is probably isn’t the most rational chunks of himself, misses them for some reason.

The day is uneventful for most of the part which is _great._ It passes quickly with a few questionable deadlines the following week. As soon as the bell rang, their teacher dismisses their class with a wave of a hand before gathering his own belonging and heading to the door. The class is still a bit busy gathering their things and having post-class chats with their friends.

“Furi, do you got plans after this?”

Furihata looks up from his desk to his friends Kawahara. The other grins at him and shows him a leaflet from a newly opened store by the station.

“I got coupons.” He adds, “I heard they have some awesome donuts! We gotta try that dude!”

Furihata chuckles at his friend’s enthusiasm for sweets. When he’s not at home playing video games, his trip out with Kawahara fills most of his idle time. They’ve been friends since the other had stood up for him from his bullies back in middle school. They are both not exactly popular except that the taller teen has a little spine to flip at his bullies.

“Yeah, okay.” The brunet answers and Kawahara fist pumps in the air. “Well I have nothing better to do so—“

“How long have they been standing there?”

“Do you think they’re celebrities? They look like celebrities.”

Furihata blinks and realizes that their classmates are rushing towards the window facing the gate of their school. Kawahara tries to tip-toes to catch a glimpse of whatever their classmates are looking at but with no luck.

“The heck?” Kawahara mutters.

“What’s happening?” Furihata asks raising quizzical eyebrow.

One their classmates pulls out of the group looking over the window. She shakes her head and says something about how that guy must be someone’s rich relative who will never pay them an ounce of attention. As she returns to fetch her bag, Furihata decides to ask her.

“E-Excuse me, what is happening?”

She rolls her eyes, “Well some hotshot is outside.”

“Hm?” Kawahara raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, celebrity?”

“Not anyone I know of.” She answers. “Red hair, not that tall but _very dreamy_ also has a boy with him. Really cute kid.”

Furihata’s eyes widen, he could be wrong. He can be _very_ wrong but he wants to be sure. He stands up and rushes to the window, he presses himself and squeeze between his ogling classmates until he’s up against the glass. His eyes widen at the sight and he feels his heart skipping a beat.

Outside the gate of their school, catching the eyes of almost _everyone_ passing by is none other than Akashi Seijuuro. Instead of the kimono he wore the first time they met, he is wearing a very flattering dark jeans and red button up underneath a gray sweater. Beside him is Kuroko in his humanoid form, the small boy is wearing a clean powder blue shirt paired cream colored shorts and white shoes.

Furihata blinks once, twice to make sure he isn’t hallucinating and the second time his eyes fell over the two, he finds Kuroko staring up at him as if feeling his gaze. His small stoic expression changes, despite the lack of smile, his small body begins bouncing with excitement as he tugs Akashi’s hand to get the older werewolf’s attention. Kuroko says something to him and the red head looks up, right at Furihata.

The brunet gasps, as he finds the red head staring at him for a while before Kuroko tugs him again and the other chuckles. His nose wrinkles slightly before he lifts up his free hand and waves at Furihata. Without much thought Furihata finds himself waving back causing all of their classmates to turn their head towards him.

“You know those guys?” Kawahara asks the brunet.

Furihata shyly turns to face his friend and nods. Everyone’s attention is currently at him.

“How do you know them Furi?” one the girls asks.

Furihata blushes at the question which he hopes passes from their attention because he couldn’t possibly tell them that he’s been proposed to by that man. He opens his mouth and closes them, unsure what to say.

“Dude, you’re not gonna make them wait are you?” Kawahara says. “Come on, you have to introduce me to your friends!”

Thankfully, his friend saves him from the long explanation from his not so close classmates by dragging him along with his bag out the door and to the front gate of their school. It happens too fast, Furihata has barely enough time to brace himself meeting Akashi again. Kawahara’s chatter doesn’t help, the other is excited to know about Furihata’s _‘expensive looking’_ friends.

The next thing Furihata knows is he’s standing now a few feet away from Akashi and the red head looking at him so tenderly, it makes his whole body quiver. Kawahara removes his hold from him and begins chattering again complaining and whining why the other didn’t tell him about them or how they met. Filtering the noise, Furihata finds himself walking closer to the two, Akashi’s eyes holding his shy look. When they are barely an arm’s length away, the brunet finally looks up and to his surprise he finds the other’s iris grow darker and wider.

“Furihata-kun, Furihata-kun!”

The brunet’s trance is cut upon hearing the small voice of the boy beside Akashi who quickly pries his hands off the older werewolf in favour of latching to Furihata. Furihata chuckles and picks up Kuroko in his arms. He hears Kuroko giggle against his shoulder while wrapping his short arms around his neck.

Akashi bows his head politely at Kawahara and Furihata which causes the two to return the gesture.

“I’m sorry, he is not usually like that.” Akashi says with a sigh. “Good afternoon. We hope we have not have bothered you by coming here.”

“A-Ah, w-what, not at all.” Furihata says waving a free hand in dismissal. “A-Akashi-san this is my friend Kawahara Koichi, a-and Kawahara t-this is uhm A-Akashi Seijuuro-san.”

Akashi lowers his head at the brunet’s friend. He could catch a very faint scent of Furihata’s sweet and warm cinnamon scent from the taller brunet not enough to make him cringe and suspect a _special_ relationship between them. Good, he thinks silently. The man looks to be in safe distance from the smaller brunet as well and his smile is genuine, his instincts tell him he’s a good man.

“Nice to meet you!” Kawahara says with a small smile. “Are you new around here?”

Akashi shakes his head.

“No, we lived outside the city. I’ve met Kouki a few days ago.” Akashi says nonchalantly.

“Oh, first name basis huh!”

Kawahara chuckles making Furihata blush. It has been pointed by a few now, how easily the red head seems to use his first name, though it really isn’t that surprising considering the other decided to make him his mate in a couple of minutes. Akashi lifts his gaze from Kawahara to Furihata and he smiles again, not a full big smile but a small quirk in his lips.

“Oh and your friend there?”  Kawahara asks gesturing at the boy in Furihata’s arms.

“Ah, Kuroko-kun say hi to Kawahara.” Furihata tells the boy who pulls away to look at Kawahara with his big blue eyes. He stares at the other for a while observing him before waving at the brunet and getting back on the comfort of Furihata’s embrace.

“Ah, he’s such a cutie!” Kawahara says laughing, “Man, I wish I got a brother like that!”

“I know right.” Furihata says with a smile. “He’s a bit shy.”

“Ah, I got an idea!”

Kawahara pulls the coupon out of the pocket of his pants and hands them to Furihata with grin.

“W-What—Kawahara I—“

“Kids love sweets right? Hey buddy, how about you do the taste test for me, huh?”

Kuroko looks at Kawahara before Furihata shows him the coupons. Kuroko furrows his eyebrows at the coupons, unsure what they are for. His eyes widen as he finally recognizes the image of the colourful donuts. He accepts them from Furihata and stares at the picture before smiling shyly.

“I can have them?” he asks Kawahara in a soft voice.

Kawahara tries his best not to squeal at the adorable big blue eyes staring at him hopefully.

“Yes, of course buddy!” Kawahara answers with a grin.

Kuroko’s smiles at Kawahara, he leans against the crook of Furihata’s neck while still looking at Kawahara.

“Thank you very much.” He says in a small voice making Furihata laugh.

“Oh my gosh, how can he be that cute!” Kawahara exclaims.

“Are you sure though?” Furihata asks his friend. “I thought you want to go there yourself.”

Kawahara waves a hand in front of himself.

“No worries, I could go there anytime. But that little buddy you got there seems to benefit from it more than I do. You _three_ should enjoy!” he says good naturedly.

“This is mine?” Kuroko asks the taller brunet while waving the coupons.

“Yeah, bud!” Kawahara says with a proud grin, Furihata laughs, the taller brunet seems to remind him of his uncles who would spoil him rotten whenever he would come to visit. “You get the best, okay? Then next time, you tell me which ones best!”

Kuroko nods enthusiastically.

“I’ll save some for Kawahara-kun.” Kuroko says before shyly looking at the coupons.

“Oh my—you hear that Furi!” Kawahara’s eyes practically sparkles at the boy’s adorableness. “He called my name!”

“We heard Kawahara.”

The taller brunet continues to play with Kuroko, exchanging a short chat before he is reminded of the time. He looks at his watch and sighs. He adores the kid and the red head seems to be nice to Furihata, almost too nice. Kawahara looks up from his watch to steal a glance at the red head whose eyes has been on his friend for a while now. A small smile appears on the other’s lips as he watches Kuroko and Furihata interact. If he doesn’t know any better he could almost seem to see a tinge of…

“A-Ah, well.” Kawahara clears his throat. What is he thinking, this is terribly wrong of him to assume their relationship. “Please excuse me, sorry. I gotta go. See you three around!”

Akashi bows his head politely bidding the other goodbye, Kawahara awkwardly returns the gesture then waves Furihata and Kuroko goodbye. Now  alone with just the two, and a few students throwing a curious glance at them, Furihata finds himself self-conscious under the unyielding gaze of the red head.

“Your friend is a kind man.” Akashi says. “I do truly hope we have not bothered you or him.”

“It’s nothing.” Furihata answers honestly, “Uhm, n-not that I dislike you two here, t-to be honest I-I’m happy, b-but w-what brought you _here_? A-And how did you know where my school is?”

“I didn’t know.” Akashi said before looking briefly at the building behind them. It is a three storey building and quite a big property. Mixtures of scents fleet in the air but nothing much more potent and important as the brunet’s. “We came to your home but your mother had told us you are out here.”

“O-Oh, you didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

“It is no trouble, never when it is you.”

Furihata’s finds himself lost for words. His cheeks staining with the color of rose as he looks at Akashi.

“U-Uhm, h-how about uhm w-we talk somewhere ? K-Kuroko-kun would you like to go to that donut shop?”

Kuroko nods enthusiastically.

“Donuts!”

.

.

.

A few minutes after they began dining in the small shop, Furihata realizes he had lost sight of Kuroko. The seat beside Akashi is now empty and the milkshake has disappeared as well. Akashi meanwhile remains quiet in his seat sipping his cold tea.

“K-Kuroko-kun is…uhm, I think he’s missing?”

Akashi chuckles.

“You worry too much, Kouki. He is fine.”

“A-And A-Akashi-san doesn’t seem to worry enough?”

Akashi shakes his head. Almost as if on cue they hear a boy’s booming laugh, Furihata peaks his head off the booth and finds a boy with dark red head standing on the corner with a big grin and Kuroko staring at him with his big blue eyes while sipping his cold milkshake.

“You’re real funny! I like you, we gotta be friends!” the dark red haired boy declares and Kuroko nods quietly.

Furihata chuckles before relaxing back to his seat.

“I’m worried you’ve left…and perhaps moved away.” Akashi says making Furihata look at him.

 “O-Oh…”

“I am unsure if returning the day after to see you is too much.” He adds.

Akashi didn’t have any acceptable excuse for postponing coming back to see Furihata, except for the truth. The truth is that he had a fleeting moment of doubt, not towards the brunet but towards himself brought by his own uncertainty. It didn’t help that Nijimura would give him these disapproving look. It took only two days before the pups began whining and throwing fits demanding Akashi to take them to the city to see and play with Furihata.

“…It’s not.” Furihata answers shyly. “I was hoping to see you two soon.”

Akashi’s unreadable expression breaks, and his eyes soften again. He smiles and nods. His expression makes Furihata’s heart skip a beat, his breath caught in his throat. The red head tilts his head a bit to the side before he looks up to him from the thick frame of his dark lashes just like how rays of sun would peak between the thick clouds stained with purple, indigo and orange and red during sunset.

How can someone be this _perfect?_ Furihat looks down on his food, he takes a bite on the honey glazed donut trying to drown his thoughts. The donut is good which doesn’t surprise him, it is too sweet and too greasy.

“Is it good?” Akashi asks him.

“Oh yeah.”

Akashi stares at the brunet for a moment distracted by the crumbs of glaze just below his lips. He hears Furihata speaking again, perhaps telling him about his day but his eyes lingers at the brunet’s lips—well the crumb below his lower lip.

“Pause for a second.” Akashi says and the brunet blinks and settles down. He takes a napkin from his side of the table before reaching to brush the crumb off his face.

Furihata freezes, he could feel the warmth of the slight brush of their skin. His eyes trail from the other’s arm up to his face. A soft flutter of his eyelashes in concentration and the way his lips quirk with amusement. His scarlet eyes set on Furihata’s again and his smile evolves to a smirk making the brunet blush _again_.

“U-Uhm, w-well I-I was just wondering what b-brought you two back here?”

Akashi chuckles remembering what exactly _forced_ him to be here and that being first, Kise crying in the middle of their breakfast when Nijimura told him that he’s been growing an unhealthy obsession towards the _imaginary_ mate that Akashi had made them believe which also earned Kuroko exclaiming that Furihata is real. Murasakibara then refused to eat his food until he gets the chance to see Furihata himself. Aomine shifts and howls angrily at Nijimura for _upsetting_ Kuroko while Midorima keeps muttering how it is rude to be quarrelling on the table.

Breakfast was chaos. The following events didn’t make it any easy, Murasakibara threw a fit in the middle of playing with the others saying it is unfair that Kuroko is the only one who got to see Furihata. The other’s tantrum resulted to several broken wooden furniture. Kuroko then _stole_ the scarf Furihata gave Akashi before hiding.

Nijimura finally gives up and calls Akashi to _do something_ about the pups.

“Long story.” Akashi says before taking a sip in his tea. “To make it short, Kuroko may have adored you too much and made the rest curious so much that their caretaker gives up and asked me to come and see you.”

“Oh my, I-I hope they’re okay.”

“They are alright, rough play is a common occurrence. But they’re a bit upset and perhaps envious it is only Tetsuya met you.”

“I-Is…is that alright though?” Furihata asks shyly. “I-I mean…is…am I alright f-for them? Me being… _me_. I-I mean I understand i-if they’re s-scarred o-or worried—“

“It is actually the opposite.” Akashi confesses. “They’ve been very excited, perhaps it is also due to Tetsuya’s reiteration of yours and his meeting. Please don’t make it sound like being yourself is such a bad thing.”

“I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just that I don’t know…I don’t…no one has ever been happy to know me aside from my family a-and a few friends.”

Akashi’s lips draws to a straight line. He watches as Furihata’s expression turns sullen, an ache seems to transcend to Akashi looking at him. At first glance it is easy to pass up the brunet, there is nothing too outstanding about him, but looking through one could see the way his eyes has flecks of stray amber when the sun shines on them and the faint freckles hidden in his sun kissed skin.

“People say I-I stammer too much, a-and that makes me look like a-a coward, a-and to be fair that’s not really a wrong observation. I-I’m not good at anything. I-I’m easily terrified, n-no one likes that…and t-to add to that I’m…I’m a _human_.”

Akashi could hear his wolf whimper at the sound of their intended mate’s voice cracking as he tells him how people reacted and saw him. It wasn’t fair, his stammering, his quivering and small frame that Akashi just knows fits his embrace perfectly, all of those are what his wolf is fascinated about. Their mate saw it as imperfection and he wants nothing but to change his mind about that.

“There is a legend among _us_ , that said when our race was created, for each one that is created from the heavens one is created from the earth each being incomplete until the day that they meet. My mother once told me, that because of that, we will always be either _too much_ or less for those whose pieces we don’t fit.” Akashi says silently. “It is not because you are not enough, it is just that they don’t have it in them to see the worth of your soul.”

Furihata’s eyes widen at the other’s words. It seems strange to say, his heart doesn’t skip a beat like it would usually whenever the red head would smile at him, instead it is steady but warm. It doesn’t feel like a storm sweeping him off his feet like what poetries and literatures told him. It isn’t like the waves crushing him down drowning him with mixtures of emotions, instead it feels like the first brush of wind in a hot summer. The lukewarm and tender wave brushing against his calves as it returns to the shore.

It is peaceful and quiet like drifting and floating in a cool pool on a good day.

“I-I don’t know…what to say to that.” Furihata answers honestly.

“You don’t have to say anything in return.” Akashi replies. “However, I do need to know if it is alright that you perhaps visit our humble home today, and perhaps spend the night?”

Furihata almost chokes on thin air at the other’s invitation.

“A-Ah…w-well…I-I would l-like to see Kuroko-kun’s uhm brothers b-but I would have to ask my mother about that.”

“She said yes.”

“She said…what?” Furihata blinks. “E-Excuse me?”

“When Tetsuya and I came to your home, I already asked her and told her my intention of inviting you to come over. It seems that Tetsuya had charmed her into saying yes.”

“S-She saw K-Kuroko-kun in his human form?”

“She didn’t suspect anything if that’s what you are worried about.” Akashi replies.

It’s not like Furihata isn’t interested and intrigue to see what Akashi and Kuroko’s home are, especially when he found out that Kuroko isn’t alone and has several brothers, which means more adorable pups. He is excited and yet he feels quite nervous at the prospect, he’s never been really in someone’s home before. _Never_ , aside from the slumber party Kawahara had before they graduated in middle school which only happened because it was raining harshly that day.

“She gave us your packed clothes as well.”

“The—she gave you what?” Furihata exclaims in shock, “I can’t believe she said yes so easily.”

“I’m very honoured that she trusts me with you this much already.” Akashi says with a smile.

“Ugh, Akashi-san, parents aren’t supposed to be _that_ lenient.”

Akashi tilts his head to the side, “Is that so? Perhaps I should take note on that. After all, the pups are growing unruly.”

Furihata chuckles at Akashi’s genuine tone. He looks young, almost as if they’re barely older than each other but it is undeniable that the red head has much more in his plate than the brunet. He is inexperience with child rearing and it shows, however the fact that he loves Kuroko and his brothers is undeniable.

There is something wonderful in the ways Akashi’s expression changes whenever he looks at Kuroko or talks about him and the other pups. He is patient and rarely ever angered by Kuroko’s whims and even if he says like it is troublesome, he has this look of fondness over the stories of their shenanigans.

The brunet found himself deep in his thoughts that he misses the look the red head turning his attention to him. Akashi didn’t know how or why, but the warm cinnamon scent seems to grow heady in the air. He instinctively takes a lungful of the sweet aroma and he instantly regrets as he feels his wolf howling from within demanding to claim the brunet across them.

Every fiber of his body is aching to hold the brunet against them, feel his warmth beneath his fingertips, the tickle of his unruly hair against his cheek and his hands against his.

_Just one._

_Once._

Akashi finds himself leaning across the table, hand outstretched eager to feel the other’s cheek against his warm palm. The brunet doesn’t shy away, instead he seem to brace himself for it.

“Are they gonna kiss?”

“Hush.”

Akashi’s trance is quickly taken away by the sound of Kuroko’s sipping his milkshake noisily. His wolf’s attention is quickly taken by it’s instinct to prioritize the pup, its _urges_ forgotten immediately when the pup’s faint scent of Akashi and now Furihata is joined with an unfamiliar one. Akashi turns his head to where Kuroko is standing and watching them and finds the teal haired pup is accompanied with a taller boy with strange split eyebrows and wine red hair.

“You ruined the moment Kagami-kun.” The teal haired pup says to his companion with a small frown.

“W-Wha—“

“Tetsuya, who is this?”

“My friend.” Kuroko replies before taking Kagami’s wrist and holding it out.

Akashi stares at _human_ kid for a while with suspicion. His wine red eyes darts between Akashi and Furihata curiously.

“Whose your momma?”

Kuroko shrugs, “Not yet, but soon Furihata-kun’s gonna marry Akashi-kun, maybe he can be our Mama.”

Furihata blushes at that, lost for words, the boy’s intention too pure for him to tell him otherwise.

“Cool! Can I come at the wedding too?” Kagami asks Kuroko.

Kuroko nods before turning to look at Akashi.

“Kagami-kun can come too right, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi opens his mouth but closes it when he sees the familiar insistent look in Kuroko’s sky blue eyes silently telling him that he will surely not take a no for an answer.

“Very well.” Akashi says in defeat.

Kuroko nods in approval before looking with his big adorable eyes at Furihata.

“I made a friend!” Kuroko declares at Furihata.

The brunet chuckles at Kuroko’s fondness and puts a gentle hand over his head.

“I see, what’s his name?”

“Kagami-kun.”

The boy, Kagami lowers his head at Furihata. He looks up and with child like innocence he pulls Kuroko close to him with an arm over the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Imma take care of ‘im, I promise.”

Furihata’s eyes widen at the sudden declaration of the boy but Kuroko doesn’t seem fazed or uncomfortable by it. He chuckles at the wine haired boy’s genuine intentions, however unlike him Akashi had a very different opinion. He plucks Kuroko off the side of the wine haired boy and sets him beside himself.

“Aren’t you too young to make such promises?” he tells the boy.

“Akashi-kun they’re just playing.” Furihata says with a chuckle.

“I’m just making sure the two of us has an understanding.” Akashi says smugly at the boy who frowns at him for taking his playmate. “Say goodbye Tetsuya, we have a long way home, and Kouki is tired.”

“It’s not really—“ Kouki interjected.

“Taiga!”

“Geez.” The boy murmurs, he looks back at Kuroko again.

Furihata could see the slight hesitation to leave in Kagami’s eyes.

“My Momma’s calling.” Kagami confesses to them.

“It’s okay, we understand.” Furihata tells him and the boy nods.

He walks up to Kuroko which causes Akashi to instinctively pull the pup to himself. To their surprise the boy takes off his necklace, a stainless chain with connected to a plain ring. He hands them to Kuroko.

“I’ll see you again right?”

Kuroko looks at the gift.

“Yes.”

Kagami grins.

“You promise?”

“Yes.” Kuroko answers shyly. “I promise.”

“Cool! I’ll see you next time!”

Before any words are said, Kagami dashes out running towards the dark haired woman waiting for him on the other side of the shop.

“That was cute.” Furihata musses before he turns to look at Kuroko whose eyes sparkled at the sight of the present from the red haired.

Furihata looks at Akashi and a _slightly_ irritated look paints his usual expression of fondness. The brunet chuckles at the contrast between Akashi and Kuroko’s expression, while the pup charm himself with the present Akashi practically growls in irritation. The red head picks the pup from his armpits and carries him like an overly protective father.

“I don’t like that human.” Akashi says with a frown.

Kuroko ignores him and proceeds to wear the said chain around his neck. He grins at the sight of the shiny ring. He plays with it feeling the smooth band beneath the soft pads of his fingers before looking up at Akashi expectantly.

“I am going to get married too, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi frowns deepen.

“No.”


	5. Together at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BAAACK to the update for Accidentally Yours! I had a nerve wrecking interview at my Grad School and tbh in my own opinion I didnt do good because of my nerves, the interview was supposed to be around 3 PM but I was interviewed by pass 4 PM so the anxiousness just built up and I barely able to answer as good as I hoped for. I kinda hope they'll still consider me. PLEAAASE wish me luck, maybe pray for me TT A TT   
> I thought of what I said during that interview for days and it kept me from focusing on writing but FINALLY I am able to get myself together--and this is longer than usual so there's that! I wanna thank everyone for all the kudos and comments! I'm glad everyone liked the update and Kagami's surprise appearance! I'm pretty sure everyone is excited for Furi to meet the pack, so I won't hold you on for too long!   
> I hope you guys the update and please feel free to let me know what you think of today's update, bookmark, kudos or subscribe! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day I LOVE YOU GUYS! UwU

“Nijimura-chin.”

The beta werewolf looks away from boiling pot of stew upon hearing the familiar voice of the eldest pup. He turns to his back and finds the pups all gathered there. Nijimura raises an eyebrow and braces for another one of those _I broke a 300 years old vase_ moment after all, those are the only time the pups gather like this in his presence.

“What did you four do this time?” Nijimura asks suspiciously.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise are the pups left in his care today after Akashi and the youngest pup left to go back to the city and invite the mortal human. He would have disagreed most of the time if it wasn’t for the pups literally throwing fits around the estate day and night since Akashi had returned home reeking the scent of the mortal and calling the said person his mate. The pups are easily excitable at this age, and that only played along with the whole ordeal.

The pups all begin talking all at once, _mostly_ Kise and Aomine bickering loudly and Murasakibara trying his best to wriggle out of the mess and Midorima explaining how he is not involved. Nijimura sighs he doesn’t have _time_ for this.

“Okay, okay. What is the _main_ problem?” he asks.

The pups pause, all of them staring at him for a brief moment. Before Aomine pushes Kise up front and reveals the fact that he is stuck in half of his transformation, ears and tail out despite in humanoid form. Nijimura sighs and massages his temple as Kise curls his tail towards himself and hugging it against his chest while his ears rest flat against his head.

“He got stuck. He can’t change back.” Aomine explains.

Nijimura sighs loudly this time just so the pups could hear how he feels about _this_. Kise is a hybrid and transformation didn’t come easy for the pup like others. It took a while longer before the blond pup actually learn to fully transform into his wolf form and even then he still find himself in trouble-like getting stuck half way through his transformation and unable to either change fully into human form or in full wolf form.

“It’s fine.” Nijimura says waving his hand in dismissal. “You’ll turn back in a while, just wait for it to wear off.”

It has been like this ever since Kise has been brought to them. He would get stuck and just in a while the after he is relaxed he would transform fully back to his humanoid form. They’ve been working out on making _that_ a smoother process but of course it’s not easy. The beta returns his attention back to the stew stirring it gently and lowering the heat all is well when he hears Kise sobbing.

He turns again and sees the blond pup staring at him with his amber eyes and lips shaking.

“N-Nijimuracchi, w-what if I don’t return back to normal _forever?_ ”

“No.” Nijimura says feeling a migraine coming. “You are never gonna be stuck in that form because your biology says so.”

“But look at him!” Aomine adds unhelpfully, “He’s been like that for two hours!”

Nijimura raises an eyebrow at the blue haired pup.

“You’ve been playing only for an hour and a half, that’s an exaggeration Aomine.”

“Is Kise-chin cursed?” Murasakibara asked nonchalantly making the blond pup gasp.

“Am I cursed Nijimuracchi?!”

“No, you’re not—“

“Is that why Kise-chin can’t always transform like us?”

“Murasakibara, for the last time no—“

“Maybe that’s just as far as you can go to transformation Kise, since you’re a hybrid.” Midorima says.

Before Nijimura could even say stew, he hears Kise screaming his lungs out and bawling his eyes out. The pups begin to talk all at once again louder as if trying to get their voices be heard over the screaming which isn’t very effective or accommodating at all.

“I’m gonna die!” Kise screams for the whole estate to hear.

Nijimura thanks all deities that they are living up a hill in a less populated area out of the city and surrounded by woods because if anyone lives at least one mile away from them they could possibly hear Kise screaming like a dying pig every single time the older pups feels like making him cry.

“Okay, okay, stop now!”

“I won’t be able to meet Furihatacchi o-or Kurokocchi and Akashicchi! I’m gonna die!”

Nijimura is about to come up with another version of _stop that_   when Murasakibara puts his large hand over Kise’s lips effectively silencing the younger pup. The four all collectively hushes and turn their head towards the door. Kise’s ear twitches several times before Aomine makes the announcement.

“They’re here, race to the front door!”

Without another word, Aomine shifts in his wolf form followed by Murasakibara and Midorima. It takes a while before Kise shifts with the help of his excitement. The four pups then run pass the open door straight out to the main house.

.

.

.

.

Akashi tried his best to brief the human brunet about how the pack dynamic works, or in his mortal terms, _family_ situation on their way to the estate. Thankfully, Kuroko is busy fiddling with the _thing_ the pesky tiny human gave him earlier to interject with their conversation, the offensive shiny thing however doesn’t make it easier to concentrate which is why Akashi thanks all Gods he had thought of asking someone else to drive them back home in advance. Furihata is patient and understanding as he explains certain things to him, his bright eyes twinkling with delight and interest.

Years ago, if anyone would have told him he would let a mortal be this close to his pack he would have laughed or maybe set them on fire, possibly doing the latter after doing the first. Letting Furihata in his and the pup’s life contradicted every single thing he once believed in and so it is only natural that a small part of him feels this is some sort of illusion that could break at the stroke of midnight, like a cruel game by an evil witch. Despite that nagging feeling, Akashi chose to bathe in warmth of the moment, engraving each second in his mind.

As soon as they all arrived at the estate, Akashi braced himself for the brunet’s reaction and for the pack’s, most especially the pups. Would their opinions about each other change the moment they realize weight of the situation, their differences?

“Is something wrong?” the perceptive brunet asks the red head werewolf.

Akashi hesitates to tell him of his worries, it seems odd for him to worry just now after he had confidently asked the brunet to come and spend the night with his pack. What would his mate think of him after such revelation, he may think he does not trust him with his pups and that could send the wrong signal. He wants him here, _so much_ , but he couldn’t help but to worry. Akashi finds himself opening his mouth to speak but finding no better words to explain his plight and so he closes it and shakes his head instead.

“Nothing you should worry about.” He answers the brunet.

Furihata doesn’t question his answer but there is a flicker of concern in his eyes that Akashi doesn’t miss, it causes his unblemished sweet scent to mix with a slightly bitter tinge. Akashi could feel his wolf groan with displeasure over the fact that he possibly made the brunet unnecessarily nervous just because he couldn’t put his feelings into words.

The brunet politely thanks the pack member Akashi called to drive them over who also kindly took care of the mortal’s belongings without question. The beta werewolf welcomes him once more before excusing himself. Finally, Furihata takes in the sight of the traditional architecture, it is massive and beautiful almost as if frozen in time.

Furihata didn’t know what he expected when he agreed to come here, but none of it seem to matter at the moment as he marvel at _everything_ about this place, the woods surrounding it, the soft breeze of the night wind, the smell of trees and the sound of distant gush of water somewhere. It seems so close to civilization and nature at the same time.

“Do you like it?” Kuroko asks as he stand beside Furihata, big blue eyes stare at him expectantly.

Akashi waits for the brunet’s answer as well and thankfully the two werewolves are rewarded by a sweet smile.

“Yes.”

It is as if the brunet removed an invisible weight pinning Akashi’s chest upon saying that word. A warmth spread in his chest and his wolf insist they are alright. He finds the mortal’s smile infectious and he feels his lips curving to a smile as well, his worries forgotten for now.

“Awooo!”

Akashi turns his eyes towards the familiar howl and he finds four wolf pups running towards them. It is too late to warn Furihata as the fastest pup reaches them and pounces on Kuroko, it is of course Aomine. The next is Midorima who _thankfully_ is able to skid to a stop just inch away from Kouki’s leg, however just to spite him, Kise follows Midorima and was unable to stop in time causing him to collide against the older pup and bump over Furihata’s leg. The brunet trips and _dangerously_ wobbles backward and Akashi could swear for a second he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Akashi quickly reaches for the brunet to steady him but the train of chaos isn’t done yet, just as Furihata finds his balance, Murasakibara comes in and the massive pup seeing the _wreckage_ tries to break but it only causes him to trip and tumble even faster towards the pile of pups against Furihata and Akashi. Due to his obvious larger built than the other accompanied by the forces of gravity and velocity, Furihata loses his balance again and this time dragging the red head werewolf with him.

It takes a moment before Akashi is able to gather his composure. As soon as the urgency of the situation leaves his nerves he realizes his predicament. A body slotted between his embrace, warm hands splayed across his chest and lips dangerously close to the crook of his neck that he could feel the ghost of the brunet’s breath against his skin. He feels his ears burn at the untainted heady scent of the brunet filling his senses and causing a shiver crawl to his spine.

The red head werewolf doesn’t dare to lift a finger or move a muscle, his wolf is _way too excited_ and he didn’t want to provoke it by letting himself feel those exposed skin.

In what feels like an eternity, Akashi feels the brunet shift and puts a generous space between them. His eyes flutter almost disoriented until they fall on Akashi’s. Akashi remains still even if he feels his chest tightened once more as he finds flecks of gold and amber in the pools of luscious brown which reminded him of his mother’s favourite past time of mending earthenware with gold.

“I-I’m sorry.” Furihata says as he gingerly removes his hands from the red head’s chest, his cheeks blossoms with pink from embarrassment. “I-I didn’t know what came to me, a-are you hurt?”

Akashi could hear his wolf whine at the loss of the brunet’s warm hands against their chest but he ignores it in favour of gazing into the other’s eyes.

“I’m supposed to be the one apologizing, usually I am more refined than this.” he says. “Are _you_ hurt?”

Furihata shakes his head and smiles to reassure the other. It takes almost all of Akashi’s will not to wrap the brunet in his arms and rub his own scent against the other, thankfully, his hold in his wolf is still better and he is able to stand up and assist the brunet without losing to his _desires_. As soon as the two are back in their feet, Akashi directs his eyes at the _three_ pups still piled up on the floor like the idiot they are.

“Are they okay?” Furihata asks worriedly when Kise lets out a whine.

Akashi lifts Murasakibara off his younger brothers with ease and sets him on the side. The older pup tends to forget how big he is compared to the rest.

“They are fine.” Akashi answers with a sigh. “Apologies for the way they’re acting, I have never seen them this _rude_.”

Kise whines louder at Akashi’s word and Midorima huffs before turning his snout away in denial. Murasakibara simply stares at Furihata without reservation. The Alpha sighs unable to contain his growing frustration, he turns his head to the side and finds Aomine licking Kuroko’s cheeks trying to bathe the younger pup off from the scent of the city while the smaller pup tries to push the other away.

With another sigh, Akashi decides unfortunately he doesn’t have any other choice than to introduce the rest of the pups here, outside the warm living room waiting for them, after three of them crashed into the brunet.

“The tallest and the biggest among them is Murasakibara Atsushi, he is the eldest as well.” Akashi gestures to the pup currently splayed across the brick pathway, bright lilac eyes watching Furihata. Akashi gestures next to Midorima who _finally_ turns his head towards them. “This is Midorima Shintaro, he is second eldest.”

Furihata knew who is next even before Akashi introduces him as he finds the pale golden furred wolf pup’s tail begins to swish side to side with excitement.

“This little one is Kise Ryouta” he says before turning to gesture to the pup beside Kuroko, “and this is Aomine Daiki.”

Furihata couldn’t help but adore the five pups in front of him, he could clearly see each one’s difference in personality and despite them being werewolf they seem no different than a human child, energetic, excitable and innocent. He could see why Akashi seem so protective and fond of them.

Aomine barks softly which probably meant something in werewolf language as Kise trudges towards the two before Murasakibara and Midorima follows. The four huddles over Kuroko fussing over their youngest pup.

“They’re very cute.” Furihata says smiling fondly.

Akashi nods in agreement, “Yes, especially when they’re not screaming bloody murder.”

Furihata laughs as he dusts off his pants. Akashi couldn’t help but watch the affection painting the brunet’s expression as he watches the pups which oddly reminded him of a distant memory of his childhood, of his dear mother. He had the same look as her whenever Akashi as a pup would do something to catch her attention regardless whatever it is, a mixture of amusement and pride.

Having affection for one’s _own_ pup is a natural instinct or that is the case for most werewolves as pups are in a way a product of a form of bond. However caring for _another_ ’s pup is a taboo which is why Akashi’s father’s decision of taking the orphaned pups under the pack’s protection and later under Akashi’s responsibility earned them quite a number of question accompanied by raised eyebrows. This is also one of the few reason why Akashi had given no effort in looking for a mate—until Furihata. It is not easy to find someone who will care for the pups when they’re not theirs, it is unusual for werewolves to reject pups that are not of theirs and Akashi couldn’t really have that.

But Furihata is unlike any of them in the most beautiful way.

.

.

.

.

Dinner is a whole new ordeal, Akashi thought to himself as he settles next to Furihata. They finally convinced the pups that Furihata will stay the night and will not disappear if they go to bath and change out of their sweat and dirt stained yukatas. Furihata chuckles as he hears the distant howls combined with children’s voices in the distant.

“They’re very energetic.” Furihata says.

Akashi couldn’t agree more.

It doesn’t take a minute or more until a familiar figure comes in with several members of the pack. Nijimura stands in front of the pack members ready to serve their alpha, his pups and his guest. He bows his head politely and the rest of the attendants follow his lead.

“Good evening.” He greets them. “I am Nijimura Shuuzo of the Akashi pack, I am the pack’s internal adviser.”

Furihata bows his head to the dark haired werewolf, or so the brunet assumes he is as well. Akashi told him of the pack’s adviser, it is customary that every Alpha of a pack has a sort of second in command until the Alpha is mated. He blushes in embarrassment thinking that he imagined the pack’s adviser to be an old bearded man but instead he is an elegant and respectable looking man.

“T-Thank you so much f-for uhm having me here.” Furihata says in a meek tone, “I-I’m sorry if my presence is any trouble. I-I’m Furihata Kouki.”

The man lowers his head at his greeting, when he lifts his head up he gestures for the others to set the table. Furihata notices that unlike what movies and literature would tell, they actually don’t eat _raw meat_ and their diet is not exclusive of meat. He notice the lavish setting and wonders if this is how they usually eat, various meat, vegetables and fish dishes laid on the table with a very enticing presentation.

Akashi raises an eyebrow at the lavish banquet set by the beta wolf who a few days told him for the nth time that associating with a human is one of the worst ideas he concocted. He looks up at Nijimura but the beta remained still head low, eyes trained on the floor like a traditional adviser.

When the table is done and set, the attendants all line again behind Nijimura before bowing down their heads.

“We wish you enjoy your meal.” They all say in unison before bowing once more and excusing themselves.

Nijimura however remains still and lifts his head up.

“Aren’t they joining us?” Furihata asks Akashi and the alpha shakes his head.

“This is the pack Alpha’s exclusive living quarters, the rest of the pack lives off the compound.” Nijimura explains. “It is one of his privileges as an Alpha, and the head of the pack.”

“Oh, thank you f-for explaining, I-I’m sorry I am not accustomed a-and I have a lot to learn.”

Nijimura stares at the brunet with blank expression. Akashi knows this look, this is the same look the older werewolf would wear in the presence of another pack’s member with unknown intentions. He had seen him wear it in very few occasions, most of them were in the time of his father’s reign when their pack once wrestled against other packs.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” Nijimura says easily with an ice cold tone that makes Akashi frown. “Especially if you’re not planning to _stay_.”

Furihata’s eyes widen and he feels Akashi tense beside him. For some reason Furihata could feel something in the air like a thick suffocating air begins to sift through the room, he gasps as he smells something _unusual_ like a very potent sandalwood mixed with something spicy and _very_ hot that it almost burns his nostrils. His body curls to it involuntarily, the thick scent making it hard to breathe.

“I’m gonna sit beside Furihatacchi!”

 The strange scent quickly dissipates as soon as it came much to Furihata’s luck, he takes in a lungful of air missing the unblemished air around him. He looks up to look at Akashi and the man’s expression is now relaxed but the brunet can see something hidden behind his red eyes that made his stomach flip. Before he could ask a set of footsteps makes its way to the room and five boys comes in dressed in yukata.

“Can I sit beside Furihata-chin?” Murasakibara asks as he approaches Nijimura, trying his best to imitate Kise’s signature puppy eyes.

“No fair!” Kise exclaims behind him. “I said it first!”

Aomine rolls his eyes at them.

“Losers.” He mutters.

“Furihata-san should be the one to decide so it can be fair.” Midorima says with a huff. “I should be the most likeable candidate as we all know that I’m the most behaved among us all.”

Kise gasps as he fills someone wriggle between him and Nijimura, and before he could say anything he finds Kuroko running towards the empty spot beside Furihata. Before any of the older pups could retaliate, the youngest takes the spot.

“No fair Kurokocchi!” Kise whines.

“I am clearly Furihata-kun’s favourite and I deserve to be seated beside ‘im.” The teal haired boy replies.

Nijimura shakes his head, the pups are helpless. Regardless of the situation they will act as their usual selves.

“Take your seats now.” Nijimura says as he ushers the boys to their seats before taking his own.

Aomine beats Kise in taking the seat beside Kuroko and Midorima takes the seat beside Akashi and beside him is the eldest pup. As soon as everyone is settled, Nijimura serves the bowl of rice to everyone quietly. They offer thanks for their food before everyone begins eating.

Akashi offers Furihata the soup first which the brunet accepts gratefully while Nijimura begins assisting the pups with their plate and food.

“Please eat.” Akashi tells him with a subtle smile.

“Thank you.”

Before Furihata could take a spoonful of the soup he notices a fish set on his side. He turns to find Kuroko looking at him expectantly.

“I deboned it for you Furihata-kun.” He says proudly, his blue eyes gleaming adorably.

“Thank you!” Furihata replies gratefully before ruffling Kuroko’s hair.

Akashi chuckles at the familiar display of affection from the youngest pup. His wolf swells with pride thinking he had taught his pups well.

There is a moment of silence after Kuroko’s exclamation before the whole dinner table is again engulfed inn chaos, Nijimura could only sigh as the pups begin to look around the table to offer Furihata some food in return for his attention. The brunet is shock to see the boys beginning to offer him food from their plate.

“He cannot eat properly with all of you shoving all sorts of food at once at him.” Akashi tells the pups.

The pups all stilled and sits down in defeat.

“It’s okay but uhm…we all should eat, I-I will be fine. Thank you, I-I appreciate it but we should _all_ enjoy the food.” The brunet says.

“But you are a guest.” Kise says. “We wanna make you happy a-and…like us.”

Akashi smiles, Kise have always been the most vocal among the pups. Yes, he is loud and could be quite the screamer but he is also the one who expresses his feelings most and honestly.

“Oh, but I like you all already.”

The five pups beam at Furihata. The brunet smiles gently at them before leaning and taking a spoonful of stir fried vegetables putting one in each of the pup’s plate.

“I am the one who should be gaining your favors.” He says unknowing of the gesture he is showing the pups.

Akashi couldn’t tear his eyes away as the brunet serves the pups their food. He should tell him about the implications of his actions yet Akashi’s voice is lost in the domesticity of the scene before him. Anyone serving food in the same sense is like a wolf hunting for another, often for older werewolves a courting gesture, for alphas a display of being able to provide and for omegas a display of their nurturing instincts. It is such a simple thing, something Akashi didn’t find special before yet looking at Furihata doing it something inside him fills with warmth and his wolf howling with happiness.

The pups happily accepts the food, most of them digs in eating the vegetables appreciatively—except of course the eldest. Murasakibara stares at the vegetables on the site of his plate, he likes Furihata alright, he really does but he just couldn’t help grimacing at the memory of the taste of the bitter greens.

“You can’t just eat meat.” Nijimura tells the eldest. “Your body needs a balance of meat and vegetables.”

The pup frowns.

“I’m a carnivore.”

“No you’re not.” Nijimura replies. “You are an omnivore because you’re a werewolf.”

Murasakibara’s frowns deepen.

“Please eat vegetables as well Atsushi.” Akashi says as he finds the almost repeating scene unfolding on the corner of the dinner table. “Do not be like that in the presence of our guest.”

“But Aka-chin, they taste _bad.”_ the pup replies, “I don’t like vegies.”

“Such behaviour is unacceptable, we have a guest and you are being rude.” Nijimura says in a scolding tone.

Murasakibara looks down bashful of his behaviour which caused Akashi’s chest to tighten. He doesn’t like seeing the pups upset, he rarely ever scold them or raise his voice as he believes that it is not good for any of them to be controlled and scolded for being kids. He looks up at Nijimura to remind him to mellow a bit as they are just pups but before he could Furihata begins to speak.

“You know I don’t like green peas and bell pepper too.” Furihata says making the eldest pup look at him through his dark violet lashes. “But I gotta eat them because they said it’s supposed to make you really strong.”

“But I’m strong.” Muraskibara says with a huff.

“Yeah? Well are you brave too?”

“Uh-huh! I’m gonna be an Alpha, and I’m gonna kick butt!”

“Oh good heavens, Murasakibara where did you learn that word!” Nijimura exclaims, scandalized by the behaviour of the pups that are supposed to be in his care.

“Not before I do!” Aomine exclaims. “I’m gonna be the best Alpha _ever_! I’m kick more ass than _you!_ ”

Nijimura’s eyes widen at Aomine’s choice of words, he turns to Furihata half expecting the mortal to be disappointed at the boys’ actions he chuckles at them.

“Well, if you are brave I’m sure you can overcome vegetables as well.”

Murasakibara looks at Furihata.

“I’m gonna be brave like you, ‘cause Furihata-chin ate his peas and bell pepper even if he doesn’t like them?”

“Braver than me.”

Murasakibara looks down on his plate, everyone watches in anticipation as he takes up his chopsticks and leans it towards the vegetables then he stops.

“B-But I don’t like their taste.”

Akashi sighs, Furihata is bound to get annoyed and leave the pup alone with his trouble surely but again to his surprise the brunet speaks up.

“Well, we bought donuts for dessert. So, if you eat your vegetables you can have some to wash the taste off.”

The pup’s eyes lit up at the word _dessert._

“You promise?”

Furihata chuckles, “Yes, we have enough for everyone. But you have to eat your vegetables first.”

The pup nods and begins to take small portions of the vegetables, he eats heartily without complaining which causes everyone except for Furihata to almost gape in amusement. Nijimura stares wordlessly, for _years_ he had known the pup he had _never_ gotten the eldest to eat his vegetables _willingly_. He looks up from the pup to Furihata who is now assisting Kuroko in drinking from the cup of water, his eyes then slid to the red head werewolf next to the brunet and the red head sits quietly, eyes soft and filled with so much endearment that the beta has not seen before.

It is almost peculiar to see the alpha wear such tender expression towards anyone else other than the pups. He looks younger with a small smile spread in his lips and his eyes painted with something other than indifference and the passion of a pack alpha.

Nijimura may not be sure about Furihata Kouki and the alpha’s decision of taking him as a mate, but love is certainly a good look for the alpha and possibly for the pups as well.

He just hopes the brunet feels the same and is here to stay.

 

 


	6. The Uncertainty of You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND I AM FINALLY BAAACK! I'm so sorry for the long delay as you guys know I've been busy with grad school stuff but more importantly I am glad that you guys liked the last chapter update! Thank you for everyone who left their comments, kudos, bookmarked and subscribed! I LOVE YOU ALL! 
> 
> Anyways, we're going deeper into the story now, and of course no relationship goes on without a hitch so *winks*. I enjoyed writing the pups since I have an overly excited and extra puppy of my own at home. He's name is Kaoru and he's been with my family for two years now. If I would describe his personality he's kinda like a mixture of Kise's and Aomine's. He's usually clingy and loves playing, he sometimes he forgets that he's not tiny anymore ^^; His fur is brown and white, his white fur is really really white--lots of people complimented him for his fluffy bright and white fur. I got him from a neighbor who planned to send him out to a shelter, he was only months old then, because his mother and siblings seems to be hostile to him for some reason. He had small wounds from his siblings and mother, he's also a little smaller because his bigger siblings would get the advantage when their mother would nurse them. The owner felt bad and thought he wouldn't last long if he would continue being treated that way by the other pups so he was about to take him to the shelter when I saw him carrying the small puppy. I wasn't planning to take a dog then but he was sooooo tiny and I needed someone/something to accompany me at home since my family are often out, leaving me alone at home. He's now two and a very clingy little babe--he's also a very scared of babies for some reason.
> 
> ANYWAYS, before i leave you guys to the newest updated I just wanna say--HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!! I love you guys, whether you identify as a lesbian, gay, pan, bi, queer, non-binary or if you are trans, asexual, gender fluid or in the closet! I support you and love you. Always remember that you are worthy, you are loved, you are MORE than enough regardless of what you identify as. And to our cis and heterosexual friends, PLEASE make an effort to learn and understand our LGBTQA+ pals, let us help spread awareness and combat discrimination and violence against our LGBTQA+ friends and family. Become an ally because they need that MORE than anything.
> 
> SUPPORT EQUALITY! STAND AGAINST DISCRIMINATIOOOON! #LOVEWINS !

Akashi sat in the middle of the living room of his residence taking in the sight of the pups splayed across the tatami floor. It has been years since they were given in his care, he remembers how he diligently took it from his father’s shoulder like every tasks his alpha father had bestowed upon him after stepping down from his role. At first he took this matter like a paper work, just another work to finish, until he realizes it isn’t done like that. Unlike tasks, rearing pups, has no do-over, it has no another chance.

It doesn’t take too long until Akashi realizes _this_ is no easy fit, pups requires affection and care which doesn’t come natural to an unmated and single alpha born from union of two alphas. Domesticity, tenderness and warmth are not listed in the characteristic of an alpha such as himself, especially without a mate. His kinds are known as ruthless leaders, firm, smart and possessive to a fault made to protect and fight. There are moments when he allows the doubt of other packs inside him, wondering if he is truly doing what is right, if he should be doing _this_ at all.

But basking in this warmth, in the heading scent of contentment and home he understands why his father wanted a chance at this…why his father realizes he has failed. There are things that he could no longer have, that missing piece, Akashi is convinced he has found.

“It is pass their bedtime.” Nijimura reminds the head alpha as he pours him another cup of tea. He glances back at the hyperactive pups, even Kuroko who is known to have a fix bedtime is still wide awake playing and indulging his older brothers in their games. “Shouldn’t you be reminding them so?”

Akashi looks up at his cup of tea pondering the words of the older beta.

“I think this is alright.”

Nijimura sighs and takes a seat beside the red head, he watches the sullen expression painted on those sunset colored eyes.

“I still don’t know what has gotten to you.” Nijimura tells him quietly. “I know that you are aware of all the possible consequences with you personally affiliating yourself with a mortal. Regardless of what you have to say, what you think your instincts says, about him, he poses a danger to our race, to you, to the pack and the pups.”

“And yet you prepared for his arrival.” Akashi replies.

Nijimura glances at him with an unreadable expression, like a look of an older werewolf to an inexperienced pup.

“Don’t mistake my politeness and respect as my total tolerance and acceptance.”

“Then do you hate him?”

The beta werewolf looks at the pups again. He had been in the Akashi pack for a long time, before he served as the current internal adviser, he is just but an ordinary member of the pack who had endured and watched as the Akashi pack grew to the way it is today. He watched how the former pack alpha, Akashi Masaomi and his alpha mate fought tooth and nails against the prejudices of their relationship, the judgement from other traditional packs. There were days when though Akashi Shiori is kind, her heart would falter under the harshness of the rest of the world. And even then, the mates were at least of the same world but his son is different.

The world of humans has been nothing but understanding to their kinds. Humans feared them, but that fear which brought them to venerate some of them also pushed others to seek to destroy them. They’ve voluntarily done their part to create a separation from them, to protect themselves more than to protect the humans.

“My feelings in regards to him, or his kind remains indifferent.” Nijimura answers. “My only concern is how he will affect _us_. We have taken their kinds in consideration with every decision our race made, isn’t this time that we consider _our_ sake first?”

“You have seen Kouki, do you still doubt his intentions?”

“This isn’t about _him_ personally, regardless whether he intends to or not he is bound to pose danger to us simply because he is human. We and his people are different, the heavens and earth do not touch for a reason.” Nijimura pauses for a while before continuing. “When time comes, do you think he will be able to leave the life he has known for years for _this_?”

Akashi’s eyes widen at the question, he feels a painful sensation spreading in his chest as if it has been forced open and his doubts pulled from the deepest parts of it. He retracts his fingers from the warm cup of tea and puts them on his lap unsure of what he may do in the spike of his emotions.

“I have been a part of this pack long before you are born, I have watched you with your father and mother when you uttered your first word, saw you transform into your magnificent wolf form for the first time. And though you have the ruthless blood of the alpha Akashi who had made countless packs bow before him and his rule, you also have the eyes of the alpha Akashi who had filled this pack with warmth and love.” Nijimura looks at the young pack alpha. Red eyes refuses to meet his but instead trained to the pups. The chuckles and giggles fill the short silence between them. “I have never seen you and the pups so delighted before, so _hopeful_ , but that scares me as well. He is not some wolf whom if had run away, we could just find from another pack. He is not bound to you or the pups by any form of bond but what you feel at this time, and I fear…I fear the day his kind may offer a bigger claim.”

Nijimura doesn’t hear a response from the alpha for a moment, his lips press to a thin line.

“What will you do then, what will you tell the pups that had already lost their family once?”

Akashi opens his mouth his first instinct to defend the brunet’s honor, to tell the older werewolf he is wrong, that Furihata Kouki is not like that but rational part of him stops. He had taken Furihata as his intended mate without thinking twice, he may not dislike him or _this_ but it does not mean he feels the same way that he does. A pain stirs in behind his ribcage, the certainty that used to fill his whole world fades and leaves him boneless.

“The truth.” Akashi replies through gritted teeth.

“And you?” Nijimura looks at him. “What will you tell yourself?”

“Is there any words that could cure a broken heart?”

 This time the older werewolf is taken aback, the weight of the words of the alpha is something he has never received from him. It is not the same as the heavy words spoken with firmness and edge instead it is the opposite, filled with vulnerability. For a moment Nijimura catches the glimpse of the pup he watched growing up, the same eyes who stared at his father’s grieving form wordlessly beside his mother’s unmoving body, not the esteemed alpha of the Akashi pack but Akashi Seijuuro, the son of Akashi Masaomi and Shiori.

Nijimura couldn’t help but wonder how two complete different races can feel so strongly for the other, almost as if they are a true bond.

“I have yet to know the extent of his feelings for me…all I could do is trust that fate brought us together for a reason.” Akashi adds silently. “If this is what my predecessors felt, my father and mother felt for each other…I am not sure. But I know that I have never adored, _desired_ and long for someone or _anything_ so much as I do to him.”

The elder wolf does not reply and as if on cue a knock calls everyone’s attention and soon the door opens to reveal a sight for sore eyes. Akashi couldn’t help but smile, his worries pushed to the back of his mind in favour of looking at the brunet clad in a soft cream colored yukata, mousy brown hair slightly damp and skin bright from moisture. His scent fills his senses, soothing the soreness left by Nijimura’s words.

“Kouki.” He calls and the other smiles warmly at him.

“I’m sorry I-I got lost.” The brunet admits.

Before Akashi could get another word in, the pups all race towards the brunet eager for his attention which he kindly complies. He picks up Kise this time telling him how Aomine cheated on their game and wanted him to cry. Kuroko latches behind Furihata complaining about the brunet taking long.

“Will you be staying the night?” Midorima asks the brunet.

Furihata nods.

“Yes, if uhm…if that’s alright with you all.”

“More than alright!” Kise cheers.

“Would Furihata-chin tuck us in bed?” Murasakibara asks with his lilac eyes staring expectantly at Furihata trying his best to imitate Kuroko and Kise’s puppy eyes.

Nijimura sighs hearing this.

“Alright, that’s enough.” The beta wolf says before coming to rescue the mortal from the whiny pups. “You are all too old to be tucked in bed, and the guest has no duty to do that for you.”

“But Akashicchi still tucks us in bed.”

“I wanna hear a bedtime story!” Aomine adds stubbornly.

Akashi stands up hearing this. He sees the storm building behind Kuroko’s clear blue eyes and to prevent him from using his very much effective puppy eyes at the brunet, he plucks him from the floor and carries him in his arm.

“Please do not trouble our guest. Kouki has come a long way, at least allow him to rest after all the ruckus you had him suffer since the moment he stepped in this house.”

“I have been a good child, a-and it’s not like I want to.” Midorima says turning his head away.

“But I wanna Mido-chin.” Murasakibara replies with a dejected sigh. “It’s not my fault I’m older.”

Furihata chuckles at the endearing sight of the pups before him, he remembers begging his mother to read him stories to bed until he was ten. He would lie if he would say he doesn’t miss it.

“Oh no, it’s not your fault.” Furihata says smiling at Murasakibara before reaching to ruffle the soft long locks of the eldest pup.

“Please don’t allow them to sway you.” Nijimura tells the brunet with a shake of head. He ushers Murasakibara away and Midorima. “Come on now, you lots follow me to bed you had your fun.”

“O-Oh, uhm…its fine.” Furihata finds himself saying hurriedly.

Nijimura stops, raising an eyebrow at the brunet.

“Pardon?”

Furihata blushes at the stoic and firm tone of the beta wolf. Noticing the tension, Akashi decides to dissipate situation only to have the brunet do it himself.

“I-I would like to uhm…if…if it’s not much, to uhm r-read them a story…I-I mean i-if only that’s permitted. I-It’s not a-a bother for me a-and I really enjoy playing w-with them. T-That is w-with uhm y-your permission o-of course, I don’t want to o-overstay my welcome s-so…”

Nijimura stands up straight watching the babbling brunet.

“You spoil them,” he says making the brunet purse his lips and blush. “you are as bad as Akashi- _sama_.”

“I-I’m sorry.” He replies weakly.

Akashi frowns at the other’s remark and the obvious embarrassment the brunet is having from this conversation.

“Once in a while wouldn’t hurt,” Nijimura adds in a softer tone making Furihata lift his head up to meet the other’s gaze. Though there is the same firmness in the other’s eyes his lips are pulled to a small secretive smile, almost identical to that of Akashi’s. “Just don’t overdo it.”

Furihata’s eyes widen, he found himself lost for words.

.

.

.

.

Furihata chuckles, he is in the second book reading for the pups. He doesn’t really know if they really sleep like this most of the time, but the pups managed to pull their mattresses together creating a massive area for sleeping. They all huddled in the middle carrying their pillows and blankets. They were still active and playing in the first half of the first story but soon their energy begins to mellow beginning from Kuroko who squeezed his small frame between the brunet and Aomine’s embrace. Kise is beside the navy haired pup head resting against his pack brother’s shoulder. On the other side Midorima fought the drowsiness as he sat beside the brunet, his big frames discarded on the corner of the room leaving his emerald eyes clear for anyone to see. Next to Midorima, Murasakibara lays flat on his stomach with his head turn to the brunet listening intently through his sleepy eyes.

“…It is then that the world lit in a new light, the prince thought. As the scarred hands of the knight touches his bare cheeks, he feels the cursed flame leaving his body. The decade old cursed ebbing away, crumbling under the brighter and warmer grace of the man in front of him. And he breathes in the fresh air of liberty allowing it to overwhelm him and fill him with everything he has never felt before.”

“The knight is so nice. I wanna be the knight.” Kise says in slur.

“You can’t ‘cause you’re a big crybaby.” Aomine replies but despite the navy haired pup’s words, he pulls the blond pup closer protectively. “You always cry and we gotta look after you.”

“But I wanna protect everyone too, like the knight.”

“Knights can cry too.” Furihata tells them with a small smile. “Crying isn’t a weakness, sometimes it takes a brave man to show he too can be emotional.”

Kise smiles contentedly.

“See?” he whispers against the older pup’s shoulder. “I’ll be strong too one day.”

“I just want to cook delicious food for everyone when I grow up.” Murasakibara says. “Is that okay Furihata-chin?”

Furihata chuckles and reaches to ruffle the eldest’s hair.

“Anything you like.” He tells him, “You remember what the knight said to the cursed prince? You decide what you want be, no one else can tell you who can be, it’s all up to you. If you wanna be a knight, or a prince, or a chef that’s alright.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“I will be a physician then.” Midorima says.

“Really?” Furihata asks with genuine interest, “What kind?”

Midorima shrugs. “Don’t know yet…b-but I saw it in the books.”

“You’ll figure it out soon, that’s okay.”

“If I can be anything…then, I would like to be Kagami-kun’s mate.”

Furihata’s eyes widen at Kuroko’s declaration, he looks at the boy who looks at him with genuine happiness.

“Who is that Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko looks at Kise brandishing the necklace the red head boy gave him earlier.

“He swore we’d meet again.”

“Well, uhm i-isn’t it too early to plan that?” Furihata says feeling a sweat trickle on the side of his head.

“No.” the boy says with a pout as he snuggles closer to Furihata’s side. “I’ll be a nice mate, l-like Furihata-kun.”

Furihata’s eyes widen at Kuroko’s words. Is that…a compliment?

“Alright but don’t let Akashi-kun hear that.”

“Furihata-san, please continue reading I would like to know what happens to the knight and the prince.”

Furihata blinks out of his reverie as he hears the uncharacteristically soft voice of the green haired pup. He nods mutely and decides to continue reading.  It doesn’t take too long until the pups are all fast asleep. The brunet set the book aside to gaze at the pile surrounding him, he chuckles noticing Aomine is snoring softly.

The brunet carefully slips out of the pile before tucking them in one by one. Unconsciously he kisses their head with a wish for a peaceful and undisturbed sleep, like his mother would. Finally he stands up and heads to the door only to find it slightly open with a familiar figure apparent from the shoji doors.

He walks up to the door to greet the figure and just as he suspected he finds the red haired alpha there fresh from the bath.

“I apologize for their behaviour.” Akashi tells him with a bow. “I didn’t expect them to be so…”

Furihata chuckles as he closes the door to the pups’ room. He shakes his head dismissing the man’s apologies.

“I agreed to come here, didn’t I? A-And uhm, well I was as excited as them so…yeah. A-And it’s fun meeting everyone.”

Akashi nods as he tries to contain his wolf preening at the thought of the pups and his intended mate so genuinely enjoying each other’s presence. He didn’t expect any of the turn of events today. Furihata seem to fit so perfectly there in his home, with the pups…with him it almost feels surreal.

The red head’s mind flew elsewhere almost all of a sudden which the brunet had seen quite frequently as soon as they’ve gotten back. His usual confident and intense red eyes are tainted with something else.

“Akashi-kun, are you alright?”

Almost as he is used to hiding it, the red head answers him quickly expression hidden quickly behind a mask of smile.

“I am alright, there is no need for you to worry about me Kouki.”

Furihata has allowed him to slip a couple of times today but he couldn’t have it any longer.

“Akashi-kun, are you lying to me?”

Akashi’s eyes widen at the brunet’s tone. His usual stuttering gone, his soft and delicate tone replaced with something he dare even to say _commanding_. His whole body turns rigid, his voice pushed at the back of his throat as he attempted to _lie_ once more. His soul tremors and begs him to speak the truth and he does.

“Yes.” He says unexpectedly, his voice cracking under the weight of his own insecurities.

Furihata didn’t expect the other to respond so genuinely, but most of all he doesn’t expect the manner in which he responded like a weakened and wounded animal whimpering. He is filled with bizarre feelings that he just knows isn’t his and this urge, an untameable desire to comfort the red head. Furihata is used to be the weaker one, the fragile and easily broken. All his life everyone around him had shown him how fragile he is compared to them, how he needed someone and never the other way around.

Akashi meanwhile found that he is unsure of what is happening to himself, his heart threatens to spill all of its woes to the man before him. It is so tempting, so easy to unravel in those sincere brown eyes, to let that soothing sweet scent surround him like a protective wall. But through all of it he feels the fear that he has hidden so well creep and slip through the cracks of his defences making him tremble with doubt.

Before he knew it a single tear slides down his cheek as he stand there unmoving staring at those full brown eyes lit only by the dim glow of the overhead lanterns. He feared the brunet would ask once more and he would break like a brittle ceramic, but instead he heard no words. He feels his nimble fingers reaching to him cupping his cheek like he did to him the day they met, only his hands were kinder and perhaps more comforting than his could ever be.

His warmth spreads from his cheek to his chest and his frozen body reacts, craving more from wherever that warmth came from. He steps forward in a bold motion and sweeps the brunet into his arms, his arms curling to his waist and back wanting nothing but to hold and assure himself of the other’s presence there in his side. He inhales his scent which is diluted with a soothing fragrance of his own familiar cinnamon scent and lavender.

He feels Furihata stiffen at first in his hold, possibly from shock but he melts slowly, his palm resting against Akashi’s broad back. The brunet could feel the other resting his head on the crook of his neck and somehow he could smell something so intoxicating in the air, like the scent of fresh burning fire wood mixed the fragrance the cool sea breeze in a rainy day. The brunet takes a lungful of the air and the turmoil building in him eases swiftly.

“Akashi-kun?”

Instead of words, Akashi merely held him closer. Furihata gasps but he doesn’t push away as he feels the erratic heartbeat of the red head against their pressed chest. He closes his eyes wishing to listen and maybe calm the other but instead he hears a small voice murmur it’s prayer.

“Please don’t let me go.”

 


	7. About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHH I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE TT A TT   
> I promised I would update as soon as I can but it took me almost months to update once again, I am so sorry!!   
> First and foremost, I couldn't thank you all enough for all your well wishes for my endevour for my graduate school. Kicchin has been accepted to graduate school finally! I've enrolled into the program already and will be starting my classes the next week! I'm so thankful for everyone who cheered me up and sent their well wishes! I will do my best for you guys.  
> Second of all, I also want to thank you for supporting this fic even if I was out for a while. Thank you for everyone who left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and commented last update, and I hope you guys like this update as well!
> 
> Btw I've just finished Chenquinling or The Untamed as well as MoDaoZuShi's novel recently. My heart is so full with that novel and drama. Have you guys seen the drama or the novel, what are your thoughts and what's your favorite scenes?  
> Please don't forget to let me know what you think about the update as well on the comments! I missed you all so much!

 

When was the last time he felt like this, he felt so small but yet so grounded. How long had Kouki been holding him? His arms grow weaker and his wolf purring with the scent of their prospected mate so close and so… _soothing_. Before he knew it he’s leaning his whole body against the brunet rubbing his cheek against his shoulder to smother himself with his scent. Furihata doesn’t let him go, he holds him delicately in his arms, one of his hands rests on his head smoothing down the silky locks.

He could sleep like this he thinks as he lifts his exhausted arms to wrap around the brunet’s small waist. This warmth, this tenderness, how could the world ever deny him of this for so long? How did he manage to live his life without knowing this, how did he ever live before?

“Akashi-kun, isn’t it too late for you to be staying out here?” Akashi hears Furihata says but his mind is buzzing with cosiness his sweet and succulent voice registers to his mind like a quiet bell, lulling him more to sleep.

He sounds nice, his exhausted and pining mind supplies. He sighs and he hears the brunet chuckles ever so lightly, Furihata’s hand doesn’t stop stroking his head, a gesture he knows are reserved for those of familial relation but he could care less about that now. His remaining rationality that reminds him of the rules and courtesy taught to him on how he should behave towards Omegas and generally _everyone_ , he should answer it tells him. He gathers his scrambled wits and he lazily raises his arms to wrap around the thin waist of the brunet in front of him as he tries to answer him but it comes out as slurred words and murmur.

He’s drunk, he thinks internally, or perhaps it is his wolf that is drunk in the scent and tenderness of their mate. So satiated with the warmth that promised him of _everything_ he ever _needed_ and desired without words. He’s drowning too, but it isn’t unpleasant, it isn’t frightening, rather it’s compelling and welcoming like an old friend.

Furihata chuckles again, this time his body buzzes and Akashi nuzzles closer feeling the movement of his delicate frame against the layers of their clothing.

“Are you tired Akashi-kun?”

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say. He is so tired of thinking of the complications of their situation since they met, tired of doubts plaguing his mind whenever he is reminded of the fleeting life of mortals. He is beaten down by his own rational fears, his logic planting seeds of questions, of why and what if. He is tired of this loneliness. But he couldn’t let himself, really, not when he have him… _them_.

Unable to answer he resorts to holding Furihata closer trying to find comfort as much as he permits him to have. Thinking of parting even if it is just a few hallways away, already seems dreadful for Akashi. If he could ask, he would selfishly beg him to stay with him tonight. One night, just once, his bed wouldn’t feel so empty and his hands would be entwined in warmth. But that would, _could_ be too much to ask, after what happened today would it be too fast?

Akashi feels movement from the man in his arms and he braces himself from a push or a shove, a reminder of the distance that should be there between them. Slowly he feels their mixed warmth slips, Furihata’s arms slowly move away until they are gone. Akashi moves as well giving the space that he perhaps silently request with the gesture while keeping his head low fearing that catching a glimpse of the brunet would make him want to wrap him in his embrace once more.

“Forgive me,” he manages to say as soon as his mind is cleared off the intoxicating scent of the mortal. “I…I wasn’t myself I—“

Akashi stops as he suddenly feels the heat of the brunet’s fingertips against his cheek, he instinctively looks up and he finds the forgiveness he’s been asking in the pool of mocha staring back at him, he finds it and more.

“It’s okay, Akashi-kun.” He says in the gentlest tone. “It’s okay.”

His voice is like a whisper, like a secret under the moonlit sky only him to hear, only for Akashi to hear. And just as how he came to Akashi’s life, he proves him once more that he is wrong, he steps forward with a careful but sure steps proving such distance never really existed.

“It’s okay just to be Akashi-kun, to be tired and…scared.” Furihata tells him as he reaches to touch the fringe of the alpha’s red locks. “Akashi-kun didn’t want me to be anything else but myself, I feel the same.”

“The same?”

Furihata nods with a smile.

“Yes.”

He says before standing on tip-toes and pressing a kiss to the red head’s forehead. The action causes Akashi to remain still. How scandalous, his rational mind tells him, unmated they are not supposed to be this close but he lets it happen. Like a thirsting beast he breathes in, drinks, devours this moment. He reaches to the hands that held his face like expensive porcelain, he runs the pads of his fingers over the bumps of his knuckles and the expanse of the skin, he stops and he feels his pulse beneath his wrist.

As soon as it ended Akashi looks at Furihata wordlessly.

Ah there it is, he tells himself, this, the point of no return.

He’s in love.

“We should sleep.” Furihata tells Akashi.

Akashi merely nods unable to trust his words now. Furihata smiles before taking a step back, his bangs fell over his eyes inelegantly but beautiful like the faults of the moon.

“I…I should lead you back.” He tells Furihata but the brunet shakes his head.

“You should rest instead Akashi-kun.”

“I…”

“I’d still be here come morning sun.” he replies and that…Akashi believes him.

He nods once again and finally they part way, but only for tonight, for a while.

.

.

.

.

 When Furihata wakes up the room is still dark. He turns to his side wondering what woke him up until he hears a small voice a familiar voice humming a tune. Blinking the traces of sleep from his eyes, he gets up and opens the door of his room to check. Opening the door he is welcomed by the moonlit hallway overlooking the stone garden. The wind blows silently and its chill kisses Furihata’s cheeks as if greeting the mortal. He rubs his eyes and slowly the scene comes in focus, he hears the drifting sound of someone humming. He looks around and finds a figure standing on the far corner of the hallways.

He closes the door of his room and approaches quietly to get a better look. Red head, he recognizes from the dim light and a mop of light blue peeking from his back.

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi stops, he turns around with grace to face Furihata. He bows his head to greet the brunet.

“I apologize for disturbing your sleep.” He tells, his voice echoing the silence of the massive hall.

Furihata shakes his head as he approaches closer, he looks at the small figure in Akashi’s arms and he’s eyes widen as he found Kuroko.

“Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko stirs from his post, he looks up and his sleepy blue eyes stares at Furihata they are stained with tears.

“Sleep now Tetsuya.” Akashi says as he puts a hand over the pup’s head urging him to lean on the Alpha’s shoulder. Tetsuya shakes his head and whines, tears begin to form on the corners of his eyes.

“What’s wrong, is he sick?” Furihata asks.

“Nightmare.” Akashi answers with a tired sigh making Furihata’s heart stagger. Akashi looks like he would love the sight of a bed now, yet he doesn’t have the heart to leave the crying boy on his own. “I found him wondering here in this hall, I smelled his distress from my room so I followed him.”

“Nightmare?”

Akashi nods.

“It’s alright…this…this is common.”

“Eh?” Furihata exclaims in surprise.

“Sometimes the pups dreamed of their family…the bonds they have with their biological parents still remains. When they are asleep their body lowers itself to their base instincts, they begin to crave the console of their mother or father but since that cannot be…nightmares tend to play with their overly imaginative minds.”

“Aren’t you…uhm…their father?”

Akashi stares at Furihata for a moment, ah, did he forgot to mention that?

“Do…uh their mother—“

“I’m not.” Akashi answers. Furihata blinks at his interruption and tilts his head to the side. “I forgot to mention, but I thought you would have known. I’m not their father.”

“Uh…I…” Furihata blushes, okay he do remember now that Akashi refusing to use the word Father, instead he uses the word Alpha or ward. Ah, this is embarrassing.

“You think I fathered five pups?”

Furihata blushes furiously, ah that never really came across his mind but now that it did the mental image of Akashi and a faceless person in each other’s embrace crosses his mind.  Akashi gives him an amused smile, ah there goes his dignity, Furihata internally winces.

“I…”

“They were adopted by my father first, he is the former pack alpha. He left them in my care as soon as he passed the title to me.”

Furihata nods. More than his children, in a perspective of someone like Furihata it seems like the pups are Akashi’s adopted brothers. However, thinking how it the words were said it seemed like the pack alpha is automatically the father of the pack and therefore Akashi is neither the father and he is…in a way.

“Don’t you want to ask why?” Akashi asks after a second of silence between them.

Furihata shakes his head as he reaches to put a hand over Kuroko’s head, his sleepy eyes still watching him. He smiles at the boy trying to give him some reassurance.

“You love them.” Furihata answers for him and the red head smiles. “I…I can understand.”

Akashi chuckles and it sounds pleasant in Furihata’s ears like the sound of the cold river flowing. He looks up and meets his eyes and he couldn’t help but notice the flecks of stray orange in his carmine orbs, like those small stray lights peaking behind the thick bloodshot clouds during twilight. If he hasn’t known before the beauty that is Akashi Seijuuro, he should by now.

“You are too kind to us.” Akashi murmurs. “I fear this lifetime is not enough for me to return your kindness.”

“Akashi-kun and the everyone had been nice to me, there’s no need for anything to returned.” Furihata says as he looks at Kuroko who brushes his eyes with the back of his hand. “If we are counting favors, I would be the one who is in deep debt.”

The pup rests his head to the crook of Akashi’s neck but refusing his eyes to leave Kouki. The brunet smiles as he reaches to brush Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko purrs against the touch.

“I wanna sleep with Furihata-kun.” The pup whines.

Akashi sighs.

“Tetsuya, didn’t we already talk about this?”

“Hm, but…”

Akashi shakes his head.

“Sleep now, I would be here.”

Furihata couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the scene, he will never get enough of watching how the ever so elegant Akashi Seijuuro carries the pups in his arms like a gentle father to his children. It’s so easy to forget that they are not his by blood with the way his eyes soften at the slightest sound of their discomfort, or how his hand would always smooth down their clothes, their hair and unconsciously brush their cheek to check them. He wonders how long has it been since he had single-handedly raised Kuroko and the rest. How long he had been the one to carry _all_ these responsibilities?

“It’s alright,” Furihata says as he reaches to Kuroko.

Akashi’s eyes widen with surprise as Furihata takes the pup from his hold and into his. The pup makes a contented noise as he nuzzles into the scent of the brunet. His small arms wraps around Furihata possessively with no obvious intention of ever letting go. The brunet chuckles at this, remembering how he too would cling like this to his mother when he is sick or when he’d hear the roars of thunder during heavy storms.

“You are a guest, you shouldn’t be taking care of such trivial things.”

“Kuroko-kun is not trivial Akashi-kun.”

“…Of course, but still he is not…”

“Mine?”

Akashi doesn’t speak and Furihata sees a flicker of something in the alpha’s eyes. He sees conflict in them, it is quick to disappear and replaced by his unreadable expression and the alpha resorts to silence.

The red head is not used to this, the alpha had been left for so long taking care of the pups with only Nijimura’s aid. He had not prepared himself to share the obligation of rearing the pups to anyone, the thought was something he brushed off due to obvious complications of such setting. He would rather have nothing than give up his place as ward and alpha of these pups.

It wasn’t as if he’d never thought of it, never thought about sharing _this_ with Furihata. He dreamed of it, _fantasized_ about it but this, for it to happen so easily and so _naturally_ was just as unpredictable but as ordinary as the rain during summer. He welcomes it but he couldn’t help but to be taken aback.

“I do not mean that but I…I should not bother you, _we_ should not be bothering you like this.” he says. “An alpha should be able to do this much. I do not intend to bring you here and propose you to be my mate merely to take care of my own responsibilities.”

Akashi winces at the thought, ah what would his dear mother say about this if she is here. He is an alpha, a strong pillar and foundation must be able to provide at least some comfort to his mat. He isn’t supposed to treat them or make them feel that they are only suited for home life, as a child bearer or a caretaker. Mates are after all, as both his parents taught him, are more than mothers, more than lovers—they are and should be one’s equal.

Meanwhile, Furihata’s is surprised. He had thought of it before, if he would become part of this pack, if he becomes Akashi’s mate what would that mean for him? What are mates? He would lie if he said he had never once thought of the alpha keeping him at home to take care of Kuroko. It didn’t seem so bad but this…the thought of Akashi Seijuuro thinking of him more than a person to leave the pups with makes him quite glad.

“Please let me help you too.” Furihata tells him.

“But I…you shouldn’t…it’s wrong to impose these on you.” Akashi says with a small frown. “It is not fair I…ask you of this too, after asking so many things.”

Furihata shakes his head with a smile.

“No. You didn’t ask me Akashi-kun.” He says. “I offer. Surely, an alpha deserves rest as well?”

Akashi opens his mouth but no words escape them. His eyes stare at Furihata clearly trying to rebut his statement but finding nothing. Furihata laugh lightly at the other’s attempt. Akashi sighs in defeat, he looks up at the bright brown eyes looking back at him with such inviting fondness. Ah, he should begin getting used to be proven wrong.

“Kouki, whatever will I do with you?”

Furihata simply smiles to answer the other’s rhetorical question. Akashi shakes his head and accepts his defeat against Kuroko and Furihata. He is about to say something when he hears a familiar sets of footsteps on the floorboards. He looks behind the brunet and he sees four sleepy pups walking towards their direction.

“Kurokocchi?”

Furihata turns around hearing Kise’s voice. The brunet blinks and his eyes widen at the sight of the pups. Concern rises in the back of his mind and he walks towards them.

“What are you all doing here so late?” he asks, he is careful to make sure his voice doesn’t come out as harsh or chiding. 

Midorima groans while brushing his tired eyes. Beside the green haired boy are Murasakibara and Kise who is clutching in his grip a blanket that he had somehow dragged from their room to the hallway. Aomine stood not far behind trying his best to look as awake and aware as his bleary eyes can.

“Kuroko is not in bed.” Midorima says with a small yawn.

“I don’t want to sleep without Kurokocchi.” Kise adds with a pout while looking down.

Furihata sighs, he pats Kise’s head.

“I’m sorry, Kuroko-kun got a nightmare. He is with us.” He says as he lowers himself to show the pups that Kuroko is in his arms. “See, he’s okay.”

“You must all return to your sleeping quarters.” Akashi tells the pups. “It is late and all of you are dressed so lightly. It is cold now.”

“I’d shift.” Aomine says indignantly. “I’m not gonna leave without Tetsu.”

Akashi feels a vein throb at Aomine’s answer. He forgives him though, the dark haired pup always had been quite protective of the smallest of their group. Ah, he needs to correct him sometime though, he makes a mental note.

“Tetsuya, your brothers are here. You need to return to your room.” Akashi says to the pup in Kouki’s arms.

Unfortunately for Akashi, his youngest pup refuses to comply. He lifts his head from the crook of Furihata’s neck only to gaze momentarily at Akashi, then at his brothers. He turns away and hides again in the junction between the brunet’s shoulder and neck and shakes his head.

“No!” the teal haired pup whines. “Not gonna go anywhere without Furihata-kun!”

Akashi sighs, Kuroko wasn’t this inconsolable before. He’s quite an independent and _very_ smart pup. He does cry at night when he has nightmares but he’s never been so… _needy_.

Kuroko grips the material of Furihata's yukata almost as if to make an emphasis on his point, he whines and sobs louder. His older siblings all seem distressed by the sight of their youngest brother looking so sad and soon Akashi could smell the suffocating scent of the pups’ combined panic and distress. His wolf growls wanting nothing but to comfort his pups but how?

“Alright, how about we just sleep altogether?”

The scent stops and Akashi could breathe again, his mind slowly clears out and the brunet’s words rings in his head.

“Kouki, you don’t have to.” He says immediately.

Furihata looks up at him with Kuroko clinging to him while the pups stare at them expectantly.

“Ah, but Kuroko-kun refuses to go and the others wouldn’t sleep without him.” Furihata replies.

“But what about you?”

“It’s fine with me.”

Akashi sighs, ah this is a _very_ long day indeed.

Furihata leads the pups to his room, opening the door wide for them. The red head alpha follows with much curiosity and without even being told so, the pups pulls the extra mattresses from the cabinets and makes a very massive sleeping area for all of them in the middle of the guest room for the brunet. Their enthusiasm is honestly very suspicious but Akashi doesn’t have enough energy for the day to think about it.

He watches fondly as Furihata stands in the middle of the room looking as if truly belonged there, surrounded by the Akashi’s pack’s pups while smiling warmly and speaking softly to them. His laughter and giggles are like the warm flicker of the candle, his presence itself reassure him, of what Akashi isn’t so sure himself.

As soon as the mattress are laid down, Kuroko lets Kouki put him down and the pups all begin to huddle together. Furihata doesn’t forget Akashi though, he turns around and he smiles at the red head.

“Will you be alright?” he asks the brunet.

“Yeah.” He answers. “Are you going back after this?”

Akashi nods.

“I…do not want to intrude—“

“Akacchin is not gonna sleep with us?” Murasikabara asks. He sits up and tilts his head to the side.

“I will be in my room, if there is anything that you all require of me I will be there.” He tells the pups who are still looking at him.

Furihata looks at the red head who gives him a smile and bows his head as polite as he always is. For some reason Furihata wondered why he felt this urge to call back to the other but he lets his body be persuade by this instinct. As soon as the alpha turns his back he reaches and catches his wrist.

“You can stay.” The brunet says hurriedly.

Akashi’s eyes widen.

“I-I mean…o-of course, o-only if A-Akashi-kun wants to. I-It’s just you are tired and your room is quite farther away from here.”

Akashi doesn’t speak for a while. His mind is running languidly since Furihata held him earlier and now this. His wolf is purring madly, the pups are not only loved, he too…he felt needed, cared for. He nods and Furihata’s are bright once more.

He steps in the room and closes the door behind him. He inhales the mixture of their scent, he could never get used to this he thinks. Furihata leads him to bed where pups already settled in the left side tucked under the thick blanket they managed to get from wherever it was stacked.

“Are you certain, Kouki?” Akashi asks in a hush tone as he watches Kouki stand by the foot of the futon. “It is no trouble, I do not want you to feel obliged to do things in my account.”

Furihata turned to him with a shake of his head.

“Akashi-kun, yes. Come on, we all need some rest.”

Akashi stands there as Furihata turns to get on the futon and under the blankets. As soon as he settles in, Kuroko shifts to press his small body against Furihata’s side causing the brunet to chuckle lightly. He turns to face the pups and instinctively they shifts towards the brunet, all of them lying on their side to huddle closer to him. The mortal doesn’t seem displeased or uncomfortable but instead he extends his arm across the pile almost as if trying to hug all of them. He stands there as Furihata’s eyes flutters slowly, slumber inviting him in and he doesn’t resist.

Often it takes hours to get the pups settled to bed, except Kuroko, but tonight they all look peaceful and at ease in the arms and presence of this mortal. Akashi walks closer unable to resist the sight. It looks truly like a family. It _feels_ like a family, a family he thought could only be him and his pups. It feels strangely so easy for them to fall into this, it is as if he’s destined to be here.

The alpha settles in the space beside Kouki but he doesn’t lay down immediately. He looks at them, at his pup…and his… _his mate_. He listens to Aomine’s light snoring, Kise’s quiet mumble in his sleep and Midorima’s small whines as he lifts his arm to reach for the brunet’s outstretched ones. Murasakibara wiggles and he too extends his arm hugging his younger siblings the same way Furihata is hugging them. He looks at Kuroko who is pressed to Furihata’s chest.

He reaches down and brushes a stray lock of hair that fell on the boy’s eye but as soon as he does, the pup stirs and slaps his hand away before burying himself further into Furihata like a small pup hiding under the fur of its dam, hating everyone who dares to disturb his peace.

How quaint, he thinks to himself as a smile spreads across his lips.

Ah, this love, what would he not do for this to last?

“Good night.” He whispers to the air hoping the wind would carry them to the dreams of the pups.

He looks beside him. He lets his heart savour this stolen moment before leaning down and kissing those brown locks. He prays to all souls and gods above, may this love be kind to his feeble heart, for the flowers that bud in his chest to never wither.

“Good night, Kouki.”


	8. Trouble for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO KICCHIN IS B A C K  
> Thank goodness I'm almost halfway done through my first term as a graduate student, can you guys believe it?! I'm finally able to write Accidentally Yours. Thank you all your kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions! I hope I didn't make you guys wait for so long, hopefully this coming holiday I'll be able to write more!  
> Thank you so much and please do let me know what you think of today's update in the comments!  
> ILOVEYOU ALL AND DONT FORGET TO DRINK WATER TODAY! *sends virtual hugs*

Before the sun began to peak above the horizon Nijimura Shuuzo is already awake, years and years of service to the Akashi pack had set his body quick and ready before the head of the pack. Getting ready in the morning is a quick routine for him and he does so carefully and meticulously. As soon as he is done he begins his day in the kitchen, he finds several cooks and their assistants beginning their day as well. They all greeted him with a polite bow and hushed voices, in return Nijimura greets them with a small smile and nod. 

  
He speaks with the cooks about today’s special breakfast for the guest. The cooks beams and excitedly listens and takes note of his instruction, it has been a long time since anyone has come to shift their normal menu and simple meals. Happiness is simple for a pack.

  
“Ah, he reminds me so much of my daughter.” One of the female beta cooks says with a dreamy sigh. “Now that she’s living with her mate, I can’t help but remember the days when I would cook for her during special occasions.”

  
“Such a candid boy.” Another cook says with a nod. “I have not seen Akashi-sama this happy in a long time.”

  
“Ah, now don’t say that.” A dark haired older cook speaks, “Akashi-sama has always been happy, with us and with the pups. The more correct observation is that he is happier.”

  
Nijimura listens as he stares idly at bowl filled with fresh potatoes. He couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to, although the danger of having a mortal know about their existence is high he couldn’t ignore the light he brought to the pups and Akashi. The pups are not particularly gloomy, they’re pups, often they are easily excitable. Kuroko does his own thing, Kise talks like he has three spoonful of sugar, Murasakibara has three spoonful of sugar which should be avoided because it’s bad and he has not seen a wolf who likes this much sugar as he does, Aomine is obsessed about himself, and Midorima couldn’t socialise which is also odd considering wolves are social creatures. They’re kids and they do what pups and kids do but that’s also the problem, they’re just kids. They are too young, too impressionable, too easily hurt, too small and vulnerable.

  
Akashi is a strong and capable alpha, the years he spent rearing and trying to stand as a father figure to five pups that aren’t even his is a testament to that and anyone who would like to say otherwise would have fight Nijimura. For a long time Akashi had forgotten himself in favour of taking care of others, in favour of looking after the pack, picking up the pieces of what his father left off. 

  
Akashi hadn’t been Akashi for a long time, he didn’t have the time to think of things outside affairs between packs or political deals. Perhaps for the young pack alpha, he’s been pack alpha for longer than he’s been Akashi Seijuuro. And then he met this mortal, this weak, imperfect, average boy and suddenly he’s different, suddenly Nijimura can see not a pack alpha but a teen, foolish, inexperienced and uncertain. 

  
He cannot decide if it is a good thing or bad thing but he misses Akashi Seijuuro, not the pack alpha but the son of Masaomi and Shiori. He misses the child that he watch grew up, he misses him like this, happier and unrestrained.

  
Excusing himself to wake the pups up for the day, which often takes more time than it should, Nijimura heads out of the kitchen. As he walks to the connecting hallways he listens to the birds chirping through the gentle breeze of the morning. He could almost forget the whole ordeal yesterday, he can almost pretend everything is the same as they always are, but they never will be the same again, not for Akashi for sure. 

  
Werewolves are loyal and passionate creatures, they love deeply but Akashi’s pack, Akashi’s family is most particular. They love only once, and they love deeply, limitless and all-giving. When Masaomi took Shiori as his wife many allied packs objected to their union, an alpha-alpha pair is uncommon and often unorthodox due to the belief of such union will bring an abnormality to their offspring, a bizarrely overly strong wolf instinct making it difficult for it to maintain its humanoid form. But the Akashi pack although were traditional were also very driven by love and devotion to their true mate. 

  
The first pack alpha in the Akashi pack met his mate on a hunt, a rogue and lone omega from another pack, a daughter from a small and poor pack. Despite the questions of the members of the alpha’s pack, he took her with him, he courted her and her family until they were given blessing to wed. Their union was fruitful, they led the pack with the balance of power and love. When the alpha’s omega mate died due to a severe wound in a ferocious war between packs the grief spun the head alpha to his demise, he refused to take another mate regardless and soon he vanished never to be found again. Some believed he joined his wife to the otherworld unable to handle the pain of losing her, but couldn’t let his pups knew of it for fear of breaking their hearts.

  
History repeats itself over and over, the members of Akashi pack would either follow their truemates fate or will live the rest of their lives in isolation, drowned in matters of the pack but never happier, never the same.  
Nijimura had seen how Akashi’s father grieved the loss of Shiori. Masaomi never left her side as she slowly grew weaker, as her olive skin turned deathly gray and pale, as her sunset colored eyes slowly drifted off beyond the horizon.  The strong and unyielding alpha a mere speck against the pain and suffering of losing his world, he cried, trembled  and broke as he held her cold unmoving body. 

  
Nijimura had seen how such loss affected Akashi personally, how it made him change his perspective about love, about mates and on happiness. He tricked himself, drowned himself with things that he thought could substitute for it…but he too is just a speck in the playful hands of fate. Nijimura couldn’t help but worry.

  
He was entrusted with Akashi’s safety, the pups as well and now, what is he to do when fate takes the wheel from them?

  
What can he do that could ever protect Akashi from the woes of true love?

  
Nijimura shakes his head to momentarily shake the intrusive thoughts away as he stand in front of the pups’ room. He knocks as a common courtesy which he hopes through repetition and modelling at the very least one of the pups pick up in the future. There is no response which is not usual, the pups often likes to pretend they don’t hear him. 

  
“It is morning.” Nijimura announces behind the door before sliding it open. He freezes as he stares at the empty bedroom with mattresses laid down. 

  
Nijimura blinks and brushes his eyes with the back of his hand hoping he just somehow saw it wrong. Unfortunately, the scene remains unchanged. He pursues his lips and makes an effort to calm down, he breathes in, and out. He repeats his breathing exercise for another three times until the pounding in his heart and the panic has visibly calmed.

  
 Okay, he tells himself, this happened before, multiple times. Nijimura nods, yeah it did. When Kuroko and Kise were new, they often had bad nightmares that woke them in the middle of the night, Akashi would hear them despite sleeping across the hallway, he would smell their distress and often he would take the pups with him and walk them around the estate until they fell asleep again then they’d take him back to their room, but sometimes the pups will collectively wake up due one of the pup’s absence and this results to all of them sleeping with Akashi in his room. 

  
Nijimura straightens his yukata and heads to Akashi’s room. As soon as he arrives to the room he knocks but to his surprise Akashi does not answer.

  
“It is morning Akashi-sama, I’m sorry for this trouble but I must wake the pups.” He says before sliding the door open. 

  
Nijimura’s eyes went wide as saucers as he found the room pristine and very empty. The futon is laid in the middle of the room with no evidence of it being disturbed or slept in and no pups or alpha in it. Nijimura wanted to scream, internally he already is but he tries not to vocalize it, because he can think of one last place where all of the pups may be and Akashi but he definitely don’t want to find out. Nijimura closes the door and turns towards the other side of the hallways towards the guests quarters.

  
Before Nijimura could reach the targeted room, he found the door opening and a very familiar green head pup sluggishly walking out of it. The pup is followed by his taller sibling, Murasakibara with his eyes almost still closed. The two boys stands there outside, yawning and stretching like newly woken up dogs. Murasakibara turns his head towards the open door and another pup steps out—or more accurately, crawls. Horrified with how Kise is almost wiping the floor with his clothes while crawling, Nijimura runs to their side and puts Kise up to his feet.  
He looks at the group.

  
“What on earth are you three doing in the room of our guest?”

  
Kise brushes his eyes with the back of his hand, a very bad habit that he somehow got from watching Nijimura out of all the things he hoped he would get from him. Nijimura reaches to take Kise’s hand off his eyes.

  
“Stop that.” Nijimura quietly tells the blond pup, “Why are you all here?”

  
“Niji-chin, so loud, you’ll wake up Furi-chin.” Murasakibara grumbles.

  
“You—You all stayed and bothered our guest all night?!” Nijimura exclaims. “Oh my, whatever in the world did I teach you all? Have I not taught you lots manners?”

  
“But Furihatacchi said its okay.” Kise says with still sleepy eyes.

  
Nijimura threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, he couldn’t believe this. He turns towards the slightly open door that was only opened big enough for pups to slip from. He opens the door wider to take the rest of the pups away and prevent them from bringing more shame to their pack for shamelessly asking their guest to comfort them. He is frozen as soon as his eyes landed on the sleeping figures on the room.

His eyes widen for the umpteenth time for the day and it wasn’t even pass midday.

  
This time Nijimura really wanted to scream.

  
Akashi is sleeping with their guest dressed with a very thin and loose inner robe. The red head’s arms wrapped protectively on the brunet’s small body which is pressed against his chest, his hands holding his waist while the brunet held Kuroko’s small form against him while the pup snuggles close. Aomine who is in his wolf form is sleeping in his back with his belly exposed behind Akashi.

  
“Akashi Seijuuro!”

  
Nijimura had never called Akashi his whole name for a very long time but he believes this is very necessary and called for.

  
Akashi pries his eyes open and lazily turns his head to the source of voice. For the first time, Nijimura felt his blood boiling. He walked across the room and glares at Akashi.

  
“Out, now.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akashi was barely dressed, he is still wearing his thin sleeping clothes with just his red outer robe draped over his shoulders. The red haired alpha sighs as he remains kneeling in front of the ancestral hall of their pack behind him he can hear Nijimura pacing back and forth.

  
“How can you do this?” Nijimura says, “What will your father think I’ve taught you while he is away when he finds out you bed someone you are not even courting yet!”

  
“I told you, it is not what you think.”

  
“You were on the same bed, yes?”

  
“Yes but—“

  
“On the same room!” Nijimura exclaims.

“What were you thinking Akashi Seijuuro? No, actually, don’t answer that. But you should know better!”

  
Akashi sighs once more, “I do not know what you want me to tell you, nothing of what you’re imagining happened. The pups were with us the whole night.”

  
“The whole night, you were with him the whole night?” 

  
“Yes, with the pups—“

  
“Okay, okay.” Nijimura paced back and forth faster then he stops. He looks towards the ancestral hall which made Akashi turn to look at him with curious eyes. “There’s one more way to fix this. Yes, t-that’s the only way."

  
“What are talking about—“

  
Before Akashi could finish his words Nijimura grabs him by the arm and drags him back inside the house. Akashi is now completely confused and very concerned as to what exactly Nijimura has in mind. Before he can get a word out again Nijimura opened the door and they were greeted with the domestic sight of Furihata in the breakfast table while the pups are eating happily and Kuroko sat on the brunet’s lap eating something that makes his small chubby face scrunch with displeasure.

  
“I don’t like peas.” Kuroko mutters.

  
“How about I eat half of your share so you don’t have to eat them all?” Furihata bargains as he looks at Kuroko’s bowl. 

  
“You’ll do that?” the pup asks him as he turns his head just enough to look at him, his icy blue eyes sparkled with hope. “Really?”

  
Furihata chuckles and nods.

“Yes, but just this once. Next time Kuroko-kun can’t be picky, okay?”

  
Kuroko nods and begins to pick his peas and place some on Furihata’s plate.  
Akashi couldn’t help but smile, he looks natural and soft surrounded by the pups and it made him fall impossibly deeper for the brunet. He can still remember the peace of his mind as his unique scent filled him and his dreams, his warm body close and secure around him. The feeling of wholeness.

  
The stillness of the moment shatters when Furihata looks up to him and their eyes met. He feels all his breath catch as those sweet lips curves to a bright smile.

  
“Ah, I’m sorry for not waiting for you Akashi-kun and Nijimura-san.” He says, “Uhm, Murasakibara-kun told me it is alright to go ahead.”

  
“Worry not.” Nijimura asks with an unusually kind tone, “I needed to speak to this one, he wouldn’t perish for missing one meal.”

  
“Oh, uhm, but s-since Akashi-kun and Nijimura-san are here you should join us.”

  
Nijimura is quiet for a moment, his hold in Akashi’s arm is still tight. Akashi glances at him and he sees the gears shifting in the older beta’s mind. Last night, Akashi is so sure the other is against the brunet and somehow now he is respectful and very considerate.

  
“Alright.” Nijimura says before letting go of Akashi.

  
Akashi smiles at this and quickly takes his usual seat which is now right beside Furihata. The brunet smiles back and greets him a quiet good morning. Akashi chuckles as he notice a stray strand of unruly hair on top of the mop of brown hair, he reaches up to smoothen it.

  
“I hope the pups didn’t give you difficulty in sleeping.”

  
Furihata blushes under the attention of the red head, his movements are graceful, purposeful and gentle. 

  
“Not at all, I…I slept well.” Furihata admits. “I was just worried when I didn’t find you as soon as I woke up.”

  
“Did they not tell you?” Akashi asks with concern, he doesn’t like worrying Furihata, especially about his whereabouts. If it was up to him he would have waited until the brunet is awake to speak with Nijimura but some people have other plans.

  
“They did.” Furihata says with a small smile, “I guess I just worry a lot.”

  
Akashi’s could hear his wolf howl with gratification with the thought of his intended mate worried and thinking of their well-being. Personally it made him feel good and bad, good because his concern means his presence is not unwanted and bad because he shouldn’t be worrying him.

  
“It will not happen again.” Akashi reassures him with a smile.

  
Furihata blushes at the word again, the thought implies that this will not be the last that they speak to each other, not the last that they will spend the night with each other.

  
“Well you can’t eat like that Furihata Kouki.” Akashi hears Nijimura says. Before Akashi could speak he sees Nijimura lifting Kuroko off from Furihata’s lap to Akashi’s. He moves the pup’s bowl in front of Akashi and the other smiles way too sweetly at Akashi. “Since Akashi is here now, he should be _responsible_ for the pups."

  
Akashi blinks confused but Kuroko doesn’t mind and continues to eat his breakfast. Akashi is about to say something again when Nijimura takes his hands to hold a teapot.

  
“Why don’t you be nice and pour our guest some tea Akashi? Look, his cup is almost empty.”

  
Akashi blinks with confusion but he turns to Furihata and quietly goes to pour the brunet a tea only to be stopped by said brunet.

  
“Y-You don’t have to,” Furihata says, “Uhm-I-I can take it, Akashi-san should eat—“

  
“Oh, don’t be silly now.” Nijimura says with an obviously fake laugh that comes as hohoho. “You are his guest and therefore, should be responsible for you.”

  
“N-No need.” Furihata declines politely. “Akashi-kun must be hungry. I will pour myself a tea.”

  
“Well, I insist he does anyways.” Nijimura says coldly at Akashi which makes the red head just pour the tea on the cup. 

  
Furihata looks at them weirdly but he lets it off. 

  
When breakfast is finally over, Furihata is certain Akashi did not eat at all. He was bombarded with Nijimura’s instruction to bring the brunet food, pour him tea and get him whatever seems fit. He also had to managed the pups which although Furihata volunteered to help with Nijimura declines insisting Akashi should do it. The red head sighs quietly as soon as the retainers come to pick up the dishes and clean the table.  
The pups were also taken by another member of the household for their lectures and play. The pups excitedly follow and bid Furihata a goodbye.

   
When the room is finally quiet, Nijimura sighs.

  
“How is your stay with us Furihata-san?” he asks.

“I-It was…great. I-I mean I can’t compare it to anything since I’ve never gone to a sleepover before but I think it is great.” he confesses.

“Everyone is kind a-and nice, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun are really good to me.”

“And Akashi?”

Akashi almost chokes on air as he hears his name.

“I am here.”

“I’m aware.” Nijimura says with a glare at the red head before turning back to Furihata and softening his expression to a polite smile. “What do you think of this alpha?”

Furihata blushes, what does he think? He…his heartbeat stutters, he remembers the fleeting touches, his sincere and steady gazes, his small smiles, his firm but kind tone when he speaks with the pups, his comforting scent. If he would be permitted, he’d rather not be away from him again. He’d like to be closer, know him better, see how many more expressions he can witness in those sunset colored eyes.

   
He looks up and he sees Akashi looking at him.

“He is…a-a wonderful person.”

“Wonderful enough to be allowed to marry you?”   
.  
.  
.  
“What?” Akashi exclaims, “I…What is this, why speak ahead of me?”

Nijimura stands up, he stares down at the young alpha and frowns. 

“You ask me that? Then what do you intend to do by asking him to be your mate, to bring him here a-and now you—What will your ancestors say? You smothered him with your scent, you scented him so much he doesn’t smell like human anymore. You have to take responsibility!”

“E-Eh?!” Furihata blushes darker. “W-What is happeni—“

“Of course, I wish to marry Kouki but wec annot rush him.” Akashi says.

 

Nijimura glare at him grows sharper.

“Rush him, _rush him_? You slept on the same bed even before you asked his family’s blessing! Come here you silly child!” Before Akashi can protest Nijimura pulls him up by the arm. “Kneel!”

“What?” Akashi asks as he turns to look at Nijimura with confusion.

  
“Kneel in apology!” Nijimura pushes Akashi down to kneel on both his knees.

   
Furihata stares at them with confusion, shock and concern, he pulls himself up to ask Akashi to stand only to see Nijimura kneeling beside the red head which causes Furihata to freeze in surprise. Before a word of retaliation could escape Akashi, Nijimura grabs the back of his head and pushes him down to kowtows in front of the brunet as the beta kowtows as well.

  
“Eh?! A-Akashi-kun and N-Nijimura-san w-what is this, I-I don’t—please get up!”

  
“Forgive me,” Nijimura exclaims. “This one has not taught this child well enough. I was in-charge of teaching and guiding this alpha and yet I failed. He had taken advantage of your kindness and had crossed the line before formally asking through proper courting. We apologize, I apologize for not teaching him enough. Rest assured, this alpha will certainly take responsibility of his untoward advances. We shall not delay, if you would not object or reject this pitiful one he is prepared to take responsibility.”

  
Akashi lifts his head to look at Nijimura.

  
“What do you mean?” he mutters to the beta.

The beta ignores Akashi and instead focuses on the brunet.

  
“This alpha will take responsibility and properly for your hand in marriage with your family’s blessing as early as tomorrow, without delay.”


End file.
